What About The Girl
by Detafo
Summary: AU fic... if Hannibal had a daughter, what would happen? Would events play out as they had in the movies?
1. Chapter One

What About The Girl?  
  
By Risty Maskell  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, chances are I don't own it, so it belongs to Thomas Harris. If you do not recognise it however, It might be mine.  
  
Summary: Set during Red Dragon...a few new insertions...but this bunny won't leave me alone... who is that little girl?  
  
~*~*~  
  
1986  
  
~*~*~  
  
The dinner party was going surprisingly well. Dr Hannibal Lecter, FBI Psychologist was talking to the Symphony Board on the disappearence of Benjamin Raspail, a flutist who couldn't play a note if his life depended on it.  
  
"Hannibal, confess. What is this divine-looking amuse-bouche?" Asked the chairwoman of the Symphony Board.  
  
Hannibal smiled. "If I told you, I'm afraid you wouldn't even try it." Hannibal answered, the Symphony Board laughing.  
  
"Daddy?" A tired voice asked. A little girl of about four years old wandered into the room. She was wearing a long white nightgown and was holding a teddy bear in her arm. She was rubbing her eyes free of sleep. Hannibal looked up.  
  
"Juliette, what are you doing out of bed, Sweetheart? It's very late."  
  
"I couldn't sleep, daddy, I had a bad dream." Juliette raised her head and the guests could see tear streaks on her small delicate cheeks.  
  
"Please excuse me for a minute," Hannibal said and went over to the girl, picking her up and giving her a hug. "Juliette, honey, Daddy has to entertain some guests right now, I'll be up in, say, half an hour?"  
  
Juliette flung her arms around Hannibal's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "Okay." Came the muffled reply. Hannibal put her down and she walked back up the stairs to her room. Hannibal turned back to his guests and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, my daughter Juliette." He explained and the Chairwoman nodded serenely.   
  
"It's all right, Hannibal, she's very beautiful. Looks just like you."  
  
"Well thank you, Ma'am."  
  
"May I ask," One of the trophy wives asked. "Where is her mother?"  
  
"Her mother was killed in a car accident when Juliette was twelve months old." Hannibal explained. "She often asks me whether she looks like Angela, and I tell her she grows more beautiful every day."  
  
Everyone smiled. It was a nice scene.   
  
~  
  
After Hanibal had seen everyone out, he walked up the stairs to Juliette's room. Juliette was lying on her bed, fast asleep, clutching Boris, her bear. Hannibal smiled and put the child back under the covers and turning off the night light. He went and changed into a chashmere cardigan instead of his dinner outfit and walked back down the stairs and began cleaning up the dinner plates. The doorbell rang. Hannibal went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Special Agent Graham, what an unexpected pleasure."  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, Dr Lecter, I know it's very late." Will Graham said, his dark eyes etched with tiredness.  
  
"No bother, we're both night owls, I think. Come in, let me take your coat."  
  
As Will came in, Hannibal took his coat and hung it by the door, concealing a dagger on the bookshelf. He followed Will into the study and sat at his desk. Will paced restlessly, obviously thinking about something. Hannibal watched him, his fingers linked over his middle. "You look tired, Will. You ought to get more sleep."  
  
"I'll sleep after this bastard is behind bars." Said Will, gesturing irritably.  
  
Lecter's face was expressionless. "You're part of a three hundred man task force. No one expects you to catch him all by yourself. Have a seat, Will."  
  
Will sat down in the chair offered and ran a hand through his hair. Despite his weariness, he leant forward, his face alive with fierce excitement. "We've been on the wrong track this whole time, Doctor. You and I. Our whole profile is wrong." Lecter didn't say anything. "We've been looking for somebody with a crazy grudge. Some kind of anatomical knowledge, decertified doctors, med school dropouts, laid-off mortuary workers -"  
  
"From the precision of the cuts, yes. And his choice of - souvenirs." Lecter finished.  
  
"But that's where we're off target. He's not collecting body parts." Will said, looking straight at Hannibal.  
  
"Then why keep them?" Hannibal asked, no emotion apparent on his face.  
  
"He's not keeping them." Will stated matter-of-factly. "He's eating them!"  
  
Lecter was silent once again. Will continued  
  
"We were at Molly's parents' for New Year's. Her dad was showing Josh how to carve a roasted chicken. And he said to my son, "The tenderest part of a chicken is the oysters, here, on either side of the back." I'd never heard that expression before. 'Oysters.'" Will paused. "I had a sudden flash of the third victim, Darcy Taylor. She was missing flesh from her back. And then it hit me... Liver. Kidneys. Tongue. Thymus. Every single victim lost some body part used in cooking."  
  
The room seemed to hold its breath. "Have you shared this with the bereau?" Lecter asked.  
  
"I needed to see you first. But I'm right. I know I'm right." Will said, running his hand through his hair again. "Somehow I'm starting to be able to think like this guy."  
  
"And how does that make you feel?" Hannibal asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"It's unpleasant. It frightens me a little." Will said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's not scientific, it's emotional."  
  
"Fascinating. I'd always suspected as much. You're an eidetaker."  
  
Will looked puzzled.  
  
"Someone with a remarkable visual memory. Combined, in your case, with pure empathy. That's quite rare... How I'd love to get you on my couch."   
  
"I'm not psychic, doctor." Will said, half rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, no, this is different. More akin to artistic imagination. You're able to assume the emotional point of view of other people - even those that might scare or sicken you... A troubling gift, I should think. Perception's a tool that's pointed at both ends." Lecter explained.  
  
"Maybe that sounds right, but it still doesn't make sense to me. You're the best forensic psychiatrist I know. And yet somehow, in all our time together, this possibility never occurred to you." Will said, looking at Hannibal.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"I'm only human, Will. Perhaps I've made a mistake."  
  
"You don't strike me as someone who makes many mistakes, Dr Lecter." Will said.  
  
"I'm sorry to think I might no longer enjoy your full confidence." Said Lecter, not accusingly, but more curiously, his eyes gleaming in the firelight.  
  
"I didn't say that. I don't know what I'm saying. I almost had it... I'm very tired." Will said, instantly backing off.  
  
"It'll come to you. Look. Why don't you come back in the morning? I'll clear some time off my schedule, and we'll get started on revising our profile. Sound good?"  
  
Will hesitated a bit, then nodded.  
  
"You rest here, then. I'll get your coat. Won't be a tick." Hannibal got up and walked to where he had hung the coat and also picked up the Venetian stiletto. I'm sorry it had to come to this, Will. He walked back into the study, and saw Will looking at a book. Larousse Gastronomique... He made his way quietly over to Will's side and as the young agent turned, he stuck him with the stiletto. He hissed. "Don't move. You're in shock now. I don't want you to feel any pain." Graham struggled. "In a moment you'll begin to be lightheaded. Then drowsy. Don't resist. It's so gentle. Like slipping into a warm bath..." He hissed again as Graham struggled weakly. "I regret that it has come to this, Will. But every game must have its ending." Slowly, Hannibal lowered Graham to the floor and wrenched out the stiletto. "Remarkable boy. I do admire your courage." He said. "I think I'll eat your heart..." As he lowered his face toward the young agent, Will stabbed him with half a dozen Sioux arrows. Lecter straightened up and began to stumble backwards before coming back towards Graham, a menacing gleam in his eyes. Will reached for the .38 pistol in his shoulder holster and fired, almost blindly. Hannibal fell back across the desk, his head tilted back. Graham had gotten up and as he saw Lecter's motionless body, he fell to the ground in a heap, blood seeping through his stab wound.  
  
Up in her room, Juliette Lecter sat up suddenly, running out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She ran into her father's study and her small eyes widened at the sight. She screamed. She saw a man she didn't know and her father. "Daddy!" She screamed. "Daddy!" She ran to him, tugging his hand and in a panicked fit of strength, she managed to pull his body over the desk, so his head was not hung over the side. His breathing was rather ragged.   
  
"Jul-Juliette." He rasped. "Call the ambulance..." His eyes flickered. Juliette cried harder. She ran to the telephone and with small trembling fingers, she rang 911.  
  
"911, what is your emergency?" said an operator.  
  
"My daddy has arrows sticking out of him!" Juliette said.   
  
The operator was instantly alert. "Miss, where do you live?"  
  
Juliette was sobbing. "At 17 Chandler Square! Come quickly!" She said haltingly.  
  
"All right, Miss, I'm sending an ambulance right away. Don't worry! We'll be there soon. Stay on the line for me, okay?" The operator said kindly. "How old are you?"  
  
"Four and a half." Juliette said, the sleeve of her nightgown soaked with tears. The operator kept talking to her until sirens could be heard outside. The paramedics rang the doorbell. Juliette ran to the door, opening it and led the paramedics to her father and Will Graham. On of the medics swore. THere were three. The two male paramedics quickly went to take care of Hannibal and Graham, while the female medic took care of the hysteric four year old.  
  
"Where's your Mommy?" She asked.  
  
"In heaven with the angels." Juliette said. She watched the medics take her father on a stretcher. Hannibal turned his head and smiled slightly at her as if to say 'I'm going to be fine, Sweetheart, don't you worry.'  
  
The female medic took Juliette by the hand and led her to the ambulance and sat her in the passenger seat. 


	2. Chapter Two

What About The Girl?  
  
By Risty Maskell  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, it's mine.  
  
Summary: This little bunny is quite interesting and won't leave me alone. It's kinda hard to ignore a Hannibal the Cannibal bunny who is threatening to eat you if you don't write it's story...  
  
~*~*~  
  
1986  
  
~*~*~  
  
Juliette sat in the passanger seat for a long time. She could here the medic in the back talking quietly as he sedated Hannibal. Soon, Will Graham was on a stretcher in the back as well and the two male medics were looking after them both. The female medic, who said her name was Susie, got in the drivers side and the sirens started up as she turned the key in the ignition.   
  
"Which is your daddy?" Susie asked, driving quickly to reach the hospital in time.  
  
Juliette was silent, but she pointed to the man on the right, Hannibal. Susie saw her in the rear view mirror and nodded. "He'll be okay. And what's your name?"  
  
"Juliette." She said quietly, looking straight ahead. "Is Daddy going to be okay?"  
  
"He'll be fine, Juliette." Susie said as she parked the ambulance. "He'll be okay."  
  
As soon a the ambulance stopped, the two male medics opened the rear doors and had Susie help them with the two trolleys. As soon as they got them under control, Susie came and got Juliette out of the cab. "Come on Juliette, you're dad and his friend will be fine." She led Juliette to the waiting room in the emergency ward. "Peter?" She called to one of the night nurses. "Could you take care of Juliette, just for tonight? Her dad's in emergency and her mom's in heaven." She sat Juliette down. Peter nodded.  
  
"Sure. Hi there, Juliette." He said kindly. "I'm Peter, are you hungry?" Tentatively, Juliette nodded, and Peter smiled. "Well, so am I. Let's go get a sandwich, shall we?" He took the little girl by the hand and showed her the way to the cafeteria. After ordering a salad sandwich and a cup of coffee for himself and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a cup of juice for Juliette, they sat at a table and began to eat. "So how old are you, Juliette?"  
  
"Four and a half." Juliette said, picking at her food. "I want my daddy."  
  
Peter nodded. "You'll be able to see him soon. Don't worry."  
  
After their snack, Peter went to the nurses station. "Rhonda, can we make up a cot for Juliette, here?"  
  
Rhonda smiled at the little girl. "Sure, Peter. Hang on, I'll get it."  
  
As soon as the cot was made up, Peter tucked Juliette in. "Don't worry, Juliette, you'll be able to see your dad in the morning." Juliette nodded and closed her eyes, and soon, she fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Doctors worked well into the night, gently extracting the Sioux arrows and bullets from Hannibal's body. They carefully stitched the wounds up and injected him with morphine to ease the pain before putting him in a private ward. Will Graham was another story. While Hannibal had multiple small wounds in his bady, Will had one giant slice in his abdomen. He ended up having IV, fluids and blood being fed into him with tubes as well. This is how Freddy Lounds found him.  
  
"Wait! I'm a friend of Will Graham! I'm a friend!" Freddy yelled as he was physically removed from the ward.   
  
"Yeah! A friend who carries a tape recorder and a notepad! You look like a reporter to me, buddy!" Said the cop.  
  
Freddy grunted as he was pushed out of the ward and sat heavily in a chair. 'How am I gonna get this story?' He wondered.   
  
"Hey Harry! Lunch!" Called another cop. The cop who had pushed Freddy out put his paper down and left his post. Freddy saw his chance and sneaked into Will's room. He snapped a picture of Will with tubes hanging out of him. The flash startled Will from sleep.   
  
"Molly?" He asked groggily. His eyes focused on Freddy and winced. "Who are you?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Freddy Lounds for the National Tattler. I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me." Freddy said. Will weakly moved for the button next to his bed.  
  
"Nurse..." He said weakly. "Nurse..."  
  
Freddy knew he didn't have much time, so he ran out of the room as quickly as he could.   
  
"Hey! There he is!" Freddy heard Harry the cop said. "There he goes! Get him outta here!"  
  
Two cops ran to Freddy just as he was getting into his van and arrested him. "I'm innocent!" He yelled. "Innocent!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the Queen Mom!" One of the officers said gruffly. "Get in the car, Lounds, you've caused enough trouble for the day."  
  
~*~  
  
Juliette woke up the next morning in the cot by the Nurses Station. Rhonda looked up. "Hey hun, good to see you've woken up."  
  
"Can I see my daddy now?" Juliette said, rubbing her eyes. "Where is he?"  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to him." Rhonda held out a hand and led the little girl to the Intensive Care Unit. She nodded to the nurses and led the little girl into the one room that held Hannibal Lecter. His eyes were closed and his breathing steady. He heard them and opened his eyes.  
  
"Dr Lecter, you're daughter is here to see you." Rhonda said and let go of Juliette's hand. Juliette climbed on a chair and hugged her father. Hannibal smiled and hugged her back carefully.  
  
"How are you Sweetheart?"  
  
"Daddy, when are they going to let you out of here, so we can go home?"  
  
"Soon, darling, very soon. Probably tomorrow, or even the day after."  
  
"I hope it's sooner," Juliette said quietly. "I don't want to stay here. It's scary."  
  
"Most hospitals are, Sweetheart." Hannibal said quietly, running a hand through her hair. "How about I call Thomas to take you home? You can change into some proper clothes."  
  
Juliette nodded. "Okay."  
  
Rhonda smiled. "I'll call for you, Dr Lecter."  
  
After a while, Thomas, a friend of Dr Lecter's arrived at the hospital and smiled. "Come on, Juliette, we've got to let your father get his strength back."  
  
Juliette smiled at the man and gave her father one last hug. "Bye Daddy," she said. "Come home soon."  
  
"I will, darling. See you 'round." He winked.  
  
It was the last time Juliette saw her father as a free man. 


	3. Chapter Three

What About The Girl?  
  
By Risty Maskell  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, it's mine.  
  
Summary: This little bunny is quite interesting and won't leave me alone. It's kinda hard to ignore a Hannibal the Cannibal bunny who is threatening to eat you if you don't write it's story...  
  
Authors Note: I don't really know how to write a court room scene, so don't hit me if I get the dialogue wrong, okay?  
  
~*~*~  
  
1987  
  
~*~*~  
  
Juliette Lecter had been staying with Thomas Bradley and his family for over a year. Ever since her father had been arrested and identified as the Chesapeake Ripper. She had had no idea, then of course, why should Hannibal have told her what he had been doing. To most of the world, he had been a calm and patient Psychiatric doctor, an MD. She didn't really know what that meant. She sat on her bed, looking through one of her old picture books her father had given her when she was younger. She ran a small finger over the writing on the inside of the front cover.  
  
To my dear Juliette,  
  
Today is your fourth birthday. My how you've grown. You grow more and more lovely  
  
every time I see you. Have a wonderful time on your birthday.  
  
Love always,  
  
Daddy  
  
Tears fell from her eyes as she read the loopy writing. She drew the book close to her and hugged it, rocking back and forth. She remembered the trial. Her father sitting on one side of the court room and that man, Will Graham, on the other side.  
  
The air was tense. Hannibal had been dressed in a handsome suit of pearl grey, a charcoal tie and a white shirt. Juliette wondered why he looked so formal for just sitting there.His hands were in cuffs and his violet eyes staring straight ahead. Juliette was sitting with Thomas Bradley and his wife, Fiona. She longed to run to her father and hug him, but Thomas' hand held her back.  
  
"All rise, for the honourable Judge Statman." Said a police officer, as a door opened. A man wearing a white wig entered the court and sat atop what Thomas called 'The Bench'. They all stood up and sat down again when the Judge said they could.  
  
"This is case 3243-B, People vs. Hannibal Lecter. Dr Lecter has been accused for nine accounts of first degree murder." Judge Statman called for the opening statements and then said, "Prosecution, call your first witness."  
  
The prosecuter stood. "Prosecution calls Special Agent Will Graham to the stand." Will Graham, wincing as he got up, made his way to the witness stand. A Police Officer held up a bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"  
  
"I do." Graham said and sat down. The Prosecuter walked over to him.  
  
"Special Agent Graham, would you please recount the events of the last night you and Dr Lecter were alone?"  
  
"I was in my office, looking over the facts of the case of the Chesapeake Ripper when I had a sudden flash of a scenario." Graham started. "When I called on Dr Lecter to tell him what I had been thinking about, he called me an eidetaker. I didn't know what he meant. He explained to me that an eidetaker was a person who could create the scene of a crime by looking through the evidence. We talked a little more about the case and then he went to get my coat, which he had hung by the front door. I was looking at his books and I saw someone had labeled 'sweetbreads' beside a French word. I suddenly placed Dr Lecter's face to the Chesapeake Ripper and turned, getting my .45 out of its holster. He was right behind me and stabbed we with a dagger." Will closed his eyes, his brow furrowing. "He grabbed my wrist and I dropped the gun, he said 'I think I'll eat your heart...' and leaned down to, I suppose, do just that. My hand found about half a dozen arrows that he had kept on display on his shelf and I managed to stab him in the abdomen. He got up and staggered back. He came back toward me and I got my .38 out of the holster and shot at him. He fell across his desk and then I blacked out."  
  
"Thank you, Special Agent Graham." The prosecuter said. "No further questions, your honour."  
  
"You're witness." The Judge said, peering over his spectacles at Hannibal's lawyer.   
  
"Thank you, your honour. Special Agent Graham, may I ask why you were over at Dr. Lecter's townhouse at such a late hour?"  
  
"I wanted to tell him what I suspected had happened." Will said.  
  
"Couldn't it have waited until morning?"  
  
"I suppose, but like every excitable person, I had to tell somebody. Dr Lecter seemed like the most likely option."  
  
"I see. You couldn't have talked to Jack Crawford about it?"  
  
"It would have been a possiblity, but Dr Lecter and I had been working side by side on this case."  
  
"No further questions, your honour."  
  
"You may step down, Special Agent Graham."  
  
Will stepped down. Juliette could see his wife, Molly and their two year old son, Josh, sitting a few rows back. Molly seemed to be crying. Juliette looked up at Thomas and Fiona and hoped that her father would be let go. It was not to be.  
  
"I hereby sentence Hannibal Lecter to nine consecutive lifetimes in Baltimore Asylum." Judge Statman said, banging his gavel and Juliette felt tears pour down her cheeks.  
  
Thomas was a good man. He worked with the FBI under Jack Crawford, just like her father had. He earned a good salary and he and Fiona made her feel a part of the family. They had two children of their own, Shea and Peta, brother and sister. Peta was Juliette's age and the two would play dolls for hours. They never mentioned Hannibal Lecter, unless Juliette brought up the subject first.  
  
Thomas had a habit of asking Juliette if she wanted to go see her father. Juliette always shook her head. But that day, as she was looking at the picture book, she felt the need to see him. She walked slowly downstairs and into Thomas' study.  
  
"Tom?" She asked. Thomas looked up from the notes he was reading.   
  
"Yes, Juliette?"  
  
"Can I go and see my Daddy, today?" 


	4. Chapter Four

What About The Girl?  
  
By Risty Maskell  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, it's mine.  
  
Summary: This little bunny is quite interesting and won't leave me alone. It's kinda hard to ignore a Hannibal the Cannibal bunny who is threatening to eat you if you don't write it's story...  
  
~*~*~  
  
1987  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thomas looked from his notes to Juliette and smiled. "I think its about time." He laughed.  
  
Juliette smiled and ran upstairs again. She came back down, dressed in a pretty frock with blue flowers on it. Her black hair was done up in a single braid tied with a blue ribbon. On her feet were a pair of white shoes. Her father always wanted her to look her best whenever she went out with him. She felt the need to do the same while she stayed with Thomas. Thomas was waiting in the car for her and soon they were on their way to Baltimore Asylum. Along the way, Thomas asked her what she wanted to see her father about.  
  
"I just want to see him." She said, watching the trees and fences go by. "I haven't seen him since he went to the hospital." By 'hospital' she meant the asylum. Soon, after about an hours drive, they got there, Juliette eagerly waiting to see her father. They met Dr Chilton in his office about fifteen minutes later. Juliette stayed in the hallway, sitting on one of the hard plastic chairs.  
  
~  
  
"Hello, Mr Bradley. Very pleased to meet you. Hannibal has had no visitors in the last year, he will be happy to see you."  
  
"And you Dr Chilton. Did you see the young girl who was with me?"  
  
"Yes, yes I did. Any particular reason?"  
  
"That, Dr Chilton, is Hannibal Lecter's daughter. The court gave him special privledge to see her."  
  
"Strange, Hannibal never mentioned a daughter before."   
  
"I'm sure the Judge said something about her." Thomas said.  
  
Chilton smiled. "Oh of course! However... I may need a little persuasion."  
  
Thomas knew it would probably come to this. He pulled out an envelope. "Will five hundred dollars do?"  
  
Chilton's greedy little eyes narrowed. "I'm sure it will do just fine... for now." He took the envelope and counted the notes inside. "All right, let's go."   
  
Thomas shook the Doctor's hand and they started toward Hannibal's cell. Thomas caught Juliette's hand and they were led to where Hannibal was being held.  
  
~   
  
"Hannibal?" Dr Chilton said to the man, lying on a metal cot. "You have a vistor." Hannibal looked up at Thomas and then at Juliette.  
  
"A pleasure to see you again, Thomas. And how is my little girl?" Hannibal reached through the bars and grasped Juliette's hand.   
  
"I'm good, Daddy." Juliette said with a smile, holding Hannibal's hand and laughed as Hannibal began to tickle the inside of her palm. Thomas smiled and sat in a chair that was situated just beside the side of the cell door. Juliette put her hand through the bars and put her hand on her father's hair. "They cut your hair?" she asked, her smile gone.   
  
"Yes, Sweetheart, apparently, you aren't allowed long hair in prison." Hannibal answered. "But don't I look handsome with short hair?"  
  
There was that smile again, brighter than the sun. Juliette giggled. "Yes. You look beautiful."  
  
Hannibal put a hand to his heart. "Coming from a lady as beautiful as you, I feel very much loved!" He said. Juliette giggled again. Hannibal smiled, his violet eyes flashing in amusement, seeing his daughter laugh after an entire year. Seeing his daughter at all after a year.  
  
After an hour and a half of talking to each other, Dr Chilton came into the room and announced their time was up. Hannibal didn't look at Chilton. It was obvious, even to Juliette that her father didn't like the man. Thomas got up, shook hands with Hannibal and took Juliette by the hand. She held out her other hand to Hannibal. "I love you daddy..." She said as she lost grasp with him.  
  
"I love you too, Seetheart." Hannibal said watching her go. Chilton walked out behind them and Hannibal lay down again.   
  
~  
  
The next day, July 8, Hannibal woke up on his cot in the cell. How had he survived this long on good behaviour? Unbelieveable... he thought to himself. He sat up and went across to his shelf of books. Flipping through one of the Italian texts he had picked up on one of his trips to Florence, he mulled over the thought of his daughter. She was beautiful, no doubt she'd get snapped up in years to come by courting males. And he wouldn't be there to see her go on her first date, get married, have children herself. He sighed, when a plan formed in his mind. He needed a break from the 'good behaviour'. He put a hand to his chest and pressed the buzzer indicating for a nurse.  
  
The young nurse came at the sound of the buzzer and looked at him, trying to mask her fright and curiousity. "Yes Dr Lecter?" She asked, timidly.  
  
"My dear," He said, pretending to wince. "There's a pain in my chest that just won't go away. It's very uncomfortable." He made his breathing a little ragged.  
  
The nurse nodded. "I'll go and get Dr Chilton." She raced away and Hannibal practiced looking pained.  
  
Chilton came, along with three nurses, Barney, Diane and Sandra.   
  
"Dr Lecter, please put on the jacket and allow me to buckle it up." Barney said, civily. He was always civil to the patients, whether or not they were to him. Hannibal nodded, wincing.   
  
Soon, he was strapped to the dolly and in a straight jacket. Barney wheeled him into the examination room and undid the buckles on the dolly. He led Hannibal to the wall and made him stand there. Taking off the straight jacket and putting his hands into cuffs, he left the room to get some equipment. Hannibal watched him go. Chilton had gone back to his office, satisfied that Barney had the situation under control. Sandra had gone to prepare an assortment of tests that were usually used to find out what was wrong when a patient complained of chest pain. This included a electrocardiogram, which would be needed to examine him. David, another nurse, had gone out for a smoke. Diane was alone. Hannibal's violet eyes were on her as she moved around the room. Suddenly, when she was about three feet away from him, he lept forward, attacking her. She screamed. His teeth grazed her cheek and he bit out her tongue. By the time David and Barney had caught a hold of him, Barney dislocating his arm, Diane's face was covered in blood. She was hospitalised for more than two months, but when she came out, the doctors had managed to save one of her eyes. She learned how to communicate with sign language instead of talking. Dr Chilton took great pleasure in telling Hannibal's vistiors about the attack. He loved to frighten them.   
  
After the attack on Diane the nurse, Dr Chilton thought it best to move Hannibal to "The Dungeon". Down three flights of stairs before leaving all natural light behind, visitors entered a floor that was harshly lit by fluroscent lights. Down another flight of stairs before a visitor entered the Dungeon Office, where Barney and two guards stayed.   
  
NOTE: I've always thought that Hannibal was in a normal cell before he attacked the nurse. After he attacked the nurse, I reckon they decided to put him into a maximum security cell. So no flames about that, all right? 


	5. Chapter Five

What About The Girl?  
  
By Risty Maskell  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, it's mine.  
  
Summary: This little bunny is quite interesting and won't leave me alone. It's kinda hard to ignore a Hannibal the Cannibal bunny who is threatening to eat you if you don't write it's story...  
  
Author's note: In case you had not realised, I am going by the timeline in the movie, as I have never read the books. No flames! They'll be used to ... well ... heat my dinner!  
  
Another Author's Note: Thanks so much to twistedmind for the part of the script where Will meets Lecter for the first time since before the... err... "falling out" lol...  
  
~*~*~  
  
1994  
  
~*~*~  
  
The years passed by without incident like the nurse, but Chilton still kept a close eye on Hannibal. Dr Chilton had also made a rule that Hannibal's daughter could only visit him once every six months. She followed the rules. She'd visit him on his birthday and then again on her birthday. The whole idea seemed unfair to them both, though. Hannibal stated that Dr Chilton was going all out to make Hannibal's life miserable. Juliette agreed. She had taken a disliking to the administrator of the asylum.  
  
During her visits to the asylum, Juliette would stay for hours, telling her father what had been going on over the six months they had been apart. And every time, Hannibal seemed to have accumulated another picture. She never knew her father could draw, but most of his work was exquisite. She told him so and he had smiled one of those rare smiles a father gives his daughter.   
  
On his birthday in 1994, Juliette was 11 years old and for the first time, allowed, (with Barney and Thomas watching the monitor) to venture, with a guard, who sat just out of hearing distance, down the dark passage, lit only with harsh flourecent lights every ten feet. At first, she was afraid, but as she passed the other prisoners, such as Sylvester Dryslum and Vincent Miggs, she realised that she needn't be afraid. They had seen her many times before, and therefore, used to her presence. And she was also with the guard, who could stop them if they did anything. She sat on the metal folding chair and looked into her fathers cell. The lights were on and her father was sitting at a makeshift desk, drawing something in charcoal.   
  
"Morning, Dad." She said, quietly. Miggs, in the next cell moaned and it sounded as though he was hitting his head against the wall. Hannibal looked up and smiled.  
  
"Good Morning, Sweetheart, what brings you here today?"  
  
"To say Happy Birthday." Juliette's big eyes twinkled, just like her fathers did. Her eyes were in interesting mix of violet and green. Hannibal smiled and got up.   
  
"Thank you very much, Juliette. Now, what have you been doing over the last six months? What have you learned at school?"  
  
"I'm learning long and short division in Mathematics." Juliette started.  
  
"And how are you going with that?" Hannibal said on the edge of the cot and looked intently at her.   
  
"Fine," Juliette said. "I hope..."  
  
"You hope?"  
  
"Well, I haven't really been doing very well in Mathematics lately, Dad." She said, knowing she couldn't lie to him or he'd know. "I've been having trouble with big numbers. We started short division in thousands the other day, and I didn't really understand how to do it."  
  
"Ahh, well, it's quite easy, Sweetheart." He stated calmly, going over to the table and getting a clean sheet of paper and his charcoal. "For example, if you wanted to divide 3425 into 25, you take the 25 and say, 'how many times does 25 go into 3?' the answer, of course, is none. So, then you say 'how many times does 25 go into 34?'"  
  
"Once." Juliette said, watching as he father drew the diagram on the paper.  
  
"Exactly, and that leaves how much left over?"  
  
"Nine!" Juliette smiled. Hannibal wrote a 1 above the 4.  
  
"Precisely. So you draw a 9 next to the number 2. Then you ask youself 'how many times does 25 go into 92?"  
  
"Umm..." Juliette thought for a moment. "Three times?"  
  
Hannibal nodded. "Which would leave 17, wouldn't it?" Juliette agreed. Hannibal wrote a 3 above the 2. "Now, here's a thought, how many times does 25 go into 175?"  
  
Juliette had to count on her fingers. "4...5...6...7 times!" Hannibal smiled.  
  
"Yes! And how much is left over?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"So, the answer to 3425 divided by 25 is?"  
  
"One hundred and thirty-seven!" Juliette said triumphantly. Hannibal chuckled, glad that his daughter was catching on quite quickly.   
  
"What else have you been learning?"  
  
"Well, in English, we're readind 'Looking For Trouble'." Juliette smiled.  
  
"And what's that book about?"  
  
"It's a book about these three children who make a crime-fighting team and go around looking for crimes to solve. They name themselves 'Looking For Trouble'."   
  
Her father laughed. "Well, it sounds rather interesting." Not particularly, but at least she's happy... he thought to himself.  
  
Juliette stayed with her father for most of the day, until, at around four o'clock, Thomas came down to the cell and took Juliette by the hand.  
  
"Ah Thomas." Hannibal said, his eyes gleaming. "A pleasure to see you again."  
  
"And you, Hannibal." Thomas said with a smile. "I'm afraid it's time to go, Juliette." He said. Hannibal put the diagram of short devision into the drawer and pushed it out to her. She reached in and took it, smiling.   
  
"Thank you, Daddy." She said quietly. "I'll see you in six months."  
  
"Of course, where else would I be?" Hannibal said, chuckling. Juliette smiled and waved before walking out with Thomas. Hannibal's eyes were on Thomas as they walked away. If you do anything to hurt her, Thomas Bradley... I will kill you.   
  
~  
  
The weeks that past were rather boorish for Hannibal. He had nothing to do but draw, read or lie down. Sometimes, when Chilton was feeling especially mean, he would strip the walls bare of Hannibal's beautiful drawings and take away his books. Sometimes even his toilet seat. Then Dr Lecter had nothing. When doing nothing, Hannibal found himself thinking about when Angela, Juliette's mother, was alive. She was quite the beauty, lovely long black hair with rich green eyes. A voice that tinkled when she laughed. Hannibal knew he made his collegues jealous, when he had married her. And when they had had Juliette together, it was like an angel from heaven.  
  
It was in one of these moments, when he was lying on his cot on his back when a tangy smell of cologne invaded his senses. He knew that smell anywhere.  
  
"That's the same atrocious aftershave you wore to court." He said, not opening his eyes.  
  
"I keep getting it for Christmas." Will Graham said, putting down his briefcase and sitting on the metal chair that was usually occupied by Juliette.  
  
"Christmas, yes. Did you get my card?"  
  
"I got it, thank you."  
  
"So nice of the bureau's  crime lab to forward that, they wouldn't give me your home address." Hannibal said, opening his eyes but not sitting up.   
  
"Dr. Bloom sent me your article on surgical addition in the Journal of Forensic Psychiatry." Will said, ignoring the comment.  
  
"And?"  
  
"It was very interesting. Even to a layman."   
  
Hannibal sat up on the cot, but still didn't look at him. "You said you're a layman." He looked at Will. "But it was you who caught me, wasn't it Will?Do you know how you did it?"  
  
"I got lucky." Will answered  
  
"I don't think you believe that." Hannibal said, his face expressionless.  
  
"It's in the transcripts. What does it matter, now?" Will said, intent on getting answers.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me Will." Hannibal said, getting up and walking over to the sink.  
  
"I need your advice, Dr Lecter."  
  
Hannibal looked at Will's reflection in the mirror. "Birmingham and Atlanta. You want to know how he's choosing them, don't you?"  
  
"I thought you'd have some ideas. I'd like you to tell me what they are."   
  
"Why should I?" Still, Hannibal didn't face Will.  
  
"There are things you don't have. Research materials, computer access, I can talk to the chief of staff."  
  
Hannibal almost chuckled. "Ahh, yes. Dr Chilton. Gruesome, isn't he? Fumbles at your head like a Freshman at a panty girdle. If you recall Will, our last collaboration ended rather messily."  
  
"You get to view all the files on this case. And there's another reason." Will said, watching Hannibal.  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
"I thought you might enjoy the challenge. Find out if you're smarter than the person I'm looking for." The young agent said.  
  
"Then by implication, you think you're smarter than I am?" Hannibal said in that same curious voice he had used before stabbing Will with the stiletto all those years ago.  
  
"No, I know I'm not smarter than you." Will said, again backing off.  
  
"Then how did you catch me?"  
  
"You had... disadvantages." Will said, not able to look at Hannibal.  
  
"What disadvantages?" There it was again, the cool, calm, curious voice.  
  
"You're insane." Will said, looking directly into Hannibal's eye. Hannibal made no move, but switched to another subject.  
  
"You're very tanned, Will." He said. "Your hands are so rough. Not like a cop's hands anymore. And that shaving lotion you wear is something a child would select. Has a little ship on the bottle, does it not? And how is the young Josh and the lovely Molly? They're always in my thoughts you know." Like Angela... "You will not persuade me with appeals to my intellectual vanity."  
  
"I don't think I'd persuade you at all. Either you'll do it or you won't." Will said, trying not to let emotion creep onto his face.  
  
"Is that the case file?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"With photos? Let me keep them and I might consider it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you dream, much, Will?"  
  
"Good bye, Dr Lecter." Will said, walking back toward the entrance.  
  
"You haven't threatened to take away my books yet! Give me the file, then!" Hannibal said, watching Will's retreating back. "And I'll tell you what I think. I'll need one hour. And privacy."  
  
Will turned back and put the case file in the sliding drawer. Hannibal picked it up and looked at it, then looked at Will, leaning against the iron beam of his cell.  
  
"Just like old times, eh Will?"  
  
WIll chose not to answer and instead, left Dr Lecter alone.  
  
~  
  
As promised, one hour later, Will came back to find Hannibal flipping through the case file. Hannibal did not look up as he approached.  
  
"This is a very shy boy, Will." He said, looking at shoe imprints. "I'd like to meet him. Have you considered the possibility that he is disfigured or that he may believe he is disfigured?"  
  
"Yeah, the mirrors." Will said.  
  
"Yeah. Notices he smashes all the mirrors in the houses and not just enough to cut the pieces he wants. Of course, those shards in theri eyes, so he can see himself there."  
  
"That's interesting." WIll said, nodding his head.  
  
"No, it's not interesting, you've thought of it before." Hannibal said, the usual expressionless face.  
  
"I'd considered it. What about the women?" Will said, looking at a point on the floor.  
  
"Dead? Mere puppets. You need to see them living, the way they caught his eye."  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"Almost. Not quite." Hannibal wa enjoying this little game. It was the most interesting thing that had happened since Migg in the next cell had knocked himself out by thumping his head against the wall once to often. "What were the yards like?"  
  
"Big back yards, fenced. Some hedges, why?"  
  
"Because, if this pilgrim feels a special relationship with the moon, he might like to go outside and look at it. You ever seen blood in the moonlight, Will? It appears quite black. If one were nude, say, it would be better to have outdoor privacy for that sort of thing." His intense gaze seemed to be getting on Will's nerves.  
  
"You think the yards are a factor when he selects his victims?"  
  
"Oh yes. And there will be more of them, of course. Victims." Will stared at the floor. "So you'll be wanting lots of these little chinwags, I take it."  
  
"I might not have time." Will said, shaking his head.  
  
"I do." Hannibal said, still watching the young agent. "I have oodles."  
  
"I need you opinion now." Will said, still not looking at Hannibal.  
  
"Then here's one. You stink of fear and that cheap lotion. You stink of fear, Will, but you're not a coward!" WIll got up and began to walk away, but stopped. "You fear me, Will, but still you came here. You fear the shy boy, yet you still seek him out." Oh yes, this was an intriguing game. "Don't you understand, Will? You caught me because we are very much alike. Without our imaginations we'd be like all those other poor dullards." WIll turned back to him. "Fear is the price of our instrument. But I can help you bear it."  
  
Hannibal watched as Will walked away, out the exit and into the real world. He chuckled to himself. He'd be back... Lecter thought. And then I'll feed him more riddles... he'll be able to figure it out sooner or later. He laughed again and sat at the desk, and began to draw. 


	6. Chapter Six

What About The Girl?

By Risty Maskell

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, it's mine.

Summary: This little bunny is quite interesting and won't leave me alone. It's kinda hard to ignore a Hannibal the Cannibal bunny who is threatening to eat you if you don't write it's story...

_Italics are used to show what is being said in a different language, such as French or Italian_

1994

A month after Dr Lecter and Will Graham met down in the dungeon, the man known as "The Red Dragon" or as "The Tooth Fairy" was killed. Hannibal had very calmly communicated with The Tooth Fairy, also known as Francis Dolarhyde, through the personals column of the National Tattler. Through that entry, the good doctor had given Will's home address in Marathon, Florida. He had told Dolarhyde to 'Save himself, kill them all." For this, Dr Chilton had confiscated his books, drawings, toilet seat and matress for over a month. They had been given back to him by the time Juliette had come to visit on her twelfth birthday.

The day of Juliette's birthday dawned bright and cold. It was the 26th of November and just cold enough to wear a light jacket. Thomas drove her to see her father at nine am. She walked down the corridor with Thomas and Dr Chilton, though she had already suggested that the Administrator should stay in his office as they knew each other reasonably well. Thomas had laughed.

"She has a point, Dr Chilton." He said. Dr Chilton glared but went back upto his office. As usual routine followed, Juliette gave Barney her pen and the paper clip that held some papers togather. Barney pressed the button and the door opened. She walked quietly down the hall, seeing the chair put out for her.

"Mornin' Missy Juli." Sylvester Dryslum said, giving her a gappy grin. three of his teeth had been knocked out.

"Morning, Sly." She said, smiling at the prisoner. She walked on. Vincent Miggs moaned and groaned as she passed. He didn't say anything rude or derogatory, like he said to Chilton every time the Administrator came down to the Dungeon. Juliette sat on the chair and looked through the papers. Hannibal, who had been drawing, watched her for a minute before speaking.

"Tell me, Juliette, what are those papers you have today?" His violet eyes flashed and his trademark smile told Juliette that he was very curious.

"Good morning Juliette, happy birthday." She teased, raising her eyebrows at her father. He laughed.

"Good morning, Juliette. Have you had a happy birthday, so far?"

"Good, except Shea was being an arrogant boy." She said. "As usual." She grinned. "I beat him at a game of cards yesterday and he still hasn't lived it down."

"Ahh, good sports are hard to come by these days." He said, eyes twinkling with hidden amusement. "Yes, here is your present. I hope you like it." He winked, putting the rolled up drawing into the draw and pushing it through. Juliette got up and took it, looking at it.

"Oh Dad, it's beautiful." She said. The drawing was of Hannibal, Angela and Juliette drawn at twelve years of age, standing in front of 17 Chandler Square, looking very happy. "Wow, mum looks so lifelike. Maybe you should become a professional artist." She grinned. Hannibal smiled.

"You still haven't told me what hose papers are." He said, reminding her of the three sheets of paper she had put beside the chair. She looked up.

"Oh, right." She smiled. "Here." She pushed them through to him and he took them to look at. It was a letter and some information. "It's a letter to me from Aunt Katrina in Florence."

"Oh? And what does Aunt Katrina have to say?" Hannibal had become very curious about the letter from his sister in law.

Juliette read the letter out loud.

"Dear Juliette,

This letter is to wish you a very happy twelfth birthday! I hope that it finds you well. Your Uncle David and I are very well, as are your cousins, Alexandra, Renee and Timothy. They all wish you a happy birthday also.

This is also a letter to ask you a very important question. Since your father unable to take care of you," Hannibal chuckled. "We are offering you a home here, in Florence with us. If you would like to live with us, as part of the family, please write back." Juliette looked up at her father. He nodded.

"It sounds like an interesting proposal." He said,after some thought. "But the only thing is, if you go to live with them in Florence, we won't be able to see each other."

Juliette nodded. "I know. But I am allowed to write to you. Dr Chilton has only just let me in on that." She scowled. "And they can't check your mail, it's illegal."

"I know it is." Hannibal said, smiling. "I don't have any trouble with you going to Florence. You're mother loved it there. And your aunt has been living there for fifteen years. Ever since Alexandra was born."

"Tell me about you and Mum, again." Juliette said, folding the letter and putting it back in the envelope to slide through the drawer.

"Aren't you tired of that story, yet?" He chuckled, picking up the letter and reading it.

"No." She grinned.

"Oh, all right. Let's see." Hannibal thought for a minute. "I was living in Paris at the time, about five years before you were born. You mother was an American woman who was travelling France with her sister Katrina. I was sitting, enjoying a lovely dinner in Restaurant De Tour D'Eifle _Restaurant of the Eifle Tower_ a nice glass of Quand Les Rêves Viennent Vrai _When Dreams Come True_ when I saw you mother, Angela, sitting in the booth across from me. She didn't look very happy with her partner and I guessed that her sister had asked her on a double date, more likely forced her." He chuckled. "I got up from my table and tapped her on the shoulder, asking her to dance. She seemed rather grateful to be called away. As we danced, we began to talk. I had fallen in love with her by the end of the night." Juliette smiled, her chin leaning on her hand.

"And did you see her again?" She asked.

"Of course! But alas, she had to come back to America to her life. I had lived in here for quite a while before moving to Paris, I followed her back here and decided to ask her to marry me. She said yes and we stayed in Paris for two years." Hannibal smiled at the memory. "After two years of living in Paris, we decided to move to Florence, Italy. Angela liked it so much, she invited Katrina to visit. Katrina and her husband David came over for a holiday and decided to move there permernantly. Alexandra was born there. Two years later, you mother and I moved back to the United States to be closer to her mother and father. She was pregnant with you at the time. You were born here in America. We lived in New York for a while before moving to Baltimore. Then, while driving to work one day, your mother was involved in a serious car accident. You were about twelve months old. She died later at the hospital." Hannibal's eyes were dry, but his voce was shaking just a little. Juliette sighed sadly.

"I wish I knew her better." She said, looking at her fingernails. "It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Juliette. Never has been and never will." He looked toward the wall above his table. "You see that picture?" She nodded. "That is Florence, from the Belvadere."

"And memory is all you have instead of a view." She answered, nodding. "I know. You know I got an A- for my Italian speaking exam?" She said, smiling.

"Congratualtions!" Hannibal said, feeling the slight change in conversation was called for. "An A-? Rather an achievement, isn't it?"

"Well, I'm proud of myself." She said, smiling. "So if I do decide to go to Italy, I'll be able to speak the laguage." Hannibal chuckled.

"Let's see if you can carry on a conversation?" He asked, a gleam of amusement in his eye.

"All right then." Juliette laughed and Hannibal could see she was genuinely amused.

"Ciao, che cosa è il vostro nome? _Hello, what is your name_?" He asked suddenly. Juliette grinned.

"Juliette, che cosa è il vostro? _Juliette, what is yours?_" She answered expertedly. She had been taking extra courses in the language of Italian.

"Il mio nome è Hannibal. Quanto vecchi siete? _My name is Hannibal. How old are you?_" He asked, enjoying this game of talking in a language he hadn't spoken in for so long.

"Ho dodici anni. Che cosa è stasera per il pranzo? _I am twelve years old. What is for lunch?_" Her eyes twinkled. Hannibal laughed.

"Una festività misura per un re, la mia signora! _A meal fit for a king, my lady_!" He answered, glancing at his daughter. "Very good! You have learned quite a lot, haven't you?"

"Yes, dad." She said. "I've been taking extra courses in the Italian club after school. It's fun."

"Must be very interesting, Juliette. You know." He said, a thoughtful expression on his face. "If you talk to Thomas, I'm sure he will let you go to stay with Katrina. She is the only direct relative you have besides me."

"I know. I was going to talk to him about it tonight. But I wanted to see what you thought first. I promise I'll write to you every week!"

"Well you'd better!" He laughed. "I will miss our biannual chats!"

Juliette laughed. She spent the rest of the day chatting to him about what had been happening with school and her extra curricular activities, what she had gotten for her birthday and how living with the Bradley family was.

That night, Juliette went down to Thomas' study.

"Tom?" She asked, looking at the man who was poring over some evidence on a new case.

"Hmmm? Yes Juliette, what's wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you something really important."

"Shoot." He said, leaning back. "I need a break from this anyway." His hand waved over the case file.

"Well, this morning I got a letter from Aunt Katrina in Italy." She started. "And she invited me to go live with her, as she is family."

Thomas was silent for a moment. "Do you want to go?"

"Well, yes." Juliette said. "I don't mean to say that you guys haven't been great to me over the last eight years, but I haven't seen my aunt or cousins since I was four. I'd love to live with them and I remember the Judge saying that if any of my family was found, I had to be put into their care until I was eighteen."

"I remember that." Thomas said thoughtfully. "Well, since she is family. I don't see why not. We'll miss you around here, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes. Thank you Tom." She said, giving him a hug.

"Go and tell Fiona. She'll be sad that you want to go, I'm sure. But she'll understand."

Juliette wandered into the kitchen, looking for Fiona. She found her kneeding dough to make choclate chip cookies, like she did every birthday. "Fiona?"

She looked up, smiling. "Hey birthday girl, whats up?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure, go ahead."

"I got a letter from my Aunt katrina today..." She trailed off. Fiona knew what was coming next.

"And you want to go live with them, is that it?"

"Yes. I love you guys, really I do, but they are my family and the Judge said if my family contacted me I could go and live with them."

"Yeah, I know." Fiona smiled sadly. "If you do go, I'll miss you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah." Juliette smiled sadly. "So is it okay with you if I go and live with my aunt?"

"Its fine by me." Fiona said. "Where does she live?"

"Florence, Italy."

"A long way away."

"Yeah. I'll write to you every week."

"You'd better, Juliette." Fiona smiled and gave her a hug. "We'll all miss you."

"Hannibal? There's a young woman to see you. Says she's FBI, but she looks far to pretty if you ask me." Chilton said, leaning against the side of the cell. "I'll tell her you said no."

Hannibal looked up. "What is her name?"

"Clarice Starling."

Lecter stood up near the glass so he could see the figure coming toward him. "Good morning." He said politely.

"Dr Lecter, my name is Clarice Starling. Can I speak with you?" He voice had a distinct West Virginian twang to it.

He eyed her up and down. "You're one of Jack Crawford's, aren't you?" He asked, using the same unemotional tone he always used except when speaking to his daughter.

"I am, yes sir." She said, putting down her bag.

"May I see your credentials?" He asked. He already knew she was one of Crawford's, but he wanted to test her, just a bit.

"Certainly." She took out her ID and held it up for him to see, not going anywhere near the glass.

"Closer please." She stepped forward. "Closer." He glanced at the ID. "That expires in one week. You're not real FBI, are you?"

"I'm still training at the acadmey." She answered, trying not to be intimidated by him.

"Jack Crawford sent a trainee to me?" He almost laughed out loud.

"Yes, I'm a student, I'm here to learn from you. Maybe you can decide for yourself whether or not I'm qualified enough to do that." She answered, putting the ID away.

"Mmm... that was rather slippery of you Agent Starling. Sit. Please. Now then, what did Miggs say to you? Mulitple Miggs in the next cell. He hissed at you. What did he say?"

There was a pause. "He said 'I can smell your cunt'."

"I see. I myself, cannot." He raised his nose to the air holes in the glass. "You use Evyan skin cream, and you sometimes use L'Air du Temps. But not today."

Starling's eyes were drawn to many of Hannibal's drawings. "Did you do all these drawings, Dr Lecter?"

"Ah. That is the Duomo, seen from the Belvedere. You know Florence?" He asked, the discussion he had had with Juliette coming to mind.

"All that detail, just from memory, sir?" She asked, geuinely amazed.

"Memory, Agent Starling, is all I have instead of a view." He said, looking at the young woman.

"Then perhaps you could use your excellent view on ths questionaire, sir." Starling said, holding up the questionaire and looking straight at him.

"No, no, no, no, no.. You were doing fine, you had been courteous and receptive to courtesy, you had established trust with the embarrassing truth about Miggs, and now this ham-handed segue into your questionnaire. It won't do." He said, enjoying, once again his little game of cat and mouse.

"I'm only asking you to look at this, Doctor. Either you will or you won't." She said, trying not to let embarrassment flush her cheeks.

"Yeah.. Jack Crawford must be very busy indeed if he's recruiting help from the student body. Busy hunting that new one, Buffalo Bill... What a naughty boy he is! Do you know WHY he's called Buffallo Bill? Please tell me.. the newspapers won't say." Hannibal said, eyes scanning the newspaper that sat on the table.

"Well, it started as a bad joke in Kansas City Homicide. They said... this one likes to skin his humps." She said, pausing over the brashness of the words.

"Why do you think he removes their skins, Agent Starling? Thrill me with your acumen." Hannibal said sarcastically, watching her face.

"It excites him. Most serial killers keep some sort of trophies from their victims." Starling said, recalling one of the lines out of one of her many text books back at Quantico.

"I didn't." The answer was simple. He was still watching her face.

"No." She agreed. "You ate yours."

He was silent for a while and Starling wondered if she'd offended him. "You send that through, now." He said suddenly. She got up and pushed the file through in the drawer. He picked it up and leaned against the iron post. "Oh, Agent Starling... You think you can dissect me with this blunt little tool?" He mocked.

"No. I thought that your knowledge -" She never got to finish.

"You're so ambitious, aren't you? You know what you look like to me, with your good bag and your cheap shoes?" He said, looking her up and down again. " You look like a rube. A well-scrubbed, hustling rube with a little taste. Good nutrition's given you some length of bone, but you're not more than one generation from poor white trash, are you, Agent Starling?" His game of cat and mouse was fun. "And that accent you're trying so desperately to shed - pure West Virginia. What was your father, dear? Was he a coal miner? Did he stink of the lamp? You know how quickly the boys found you! All those tedious, sticky fumblings, in the back seats of cars, while you could only dream of getting out. Getting anywhere. Getting all the way - to the F...B...I." He drew the last three letters out with a hiss. Starling was silent for a minute.

"You see a lot, Doctor. But are you strong enough to point that high- powered perception at yourself? What about it? Why don't you look at yourself and write down what you see? Maybe you're afraid to."

His gaze did not waver. So, she was a tough one. He mentally smiled. At least Jack had decided to give him a challenge. "A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti... You fly back to school, little Starling. Fly, fly, fly. Fly, fly, fly."

Knowing she would not get anymore out of him, she got up, picking up her bag and taking the questionaire out of the drawer before walking toward the exit. Hannibal watched her go and heard Miggs moaning and groaning.

"I bit my wrist," Miggs hissed. "So I could die." He threw a handful of semen in Starling's face. "See the blood!" She gasped and began to walk more quickly. The other inmates were complaining about Miggs.

"Miggs, you stupid fuck!" Said Sylvester.

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him!" Said another.

"Agent Starling! Agent Starling!" Hannibal called. She turned and ran back to his cell, nearer to the glass than she'd been before. "I would not have had that happen to you. Discourtesy is unspeakably ugly to me."

"Then do this test for me!" She said loudly, over the rioting of the other prisoners.

"No. But I will make you happy." He said."I'll give you a chance for what you love most."

"What's that, Dr Lecter?"

"Advancement, of course. Look deep into yourself, Clarice Starling. Go seek Miss Mofet, an old patient of mine. M-O-F-E-T... Go now, I don't think Miggs could manage again quite so soon, even though he is crazy. Go, Now!" He watched her run out of the Dungeon and away. His mind switched to Miggs. His rage at the crazy man's rudeness showed on his face. By the next morning, Miggs would be dead.


	7. Chapter Seven

What About The Girl?  
  
By Risty Maskell  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, it's mine.  
  
Summary: This little bunny is quite interesting and won't leave me alone. It's kinda hard to ignore a Hannibal the Cannibal bunny who is threatening to eat you if you don't write it's story...  
  
~*~*~  
  
1994  
  
~*~*~   
  
30 December  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'm going to miss you all so much." Juliette said, hugging Thomas and Fiona hard. She turned to Shea and Peta and gave each of them a hug too. Peta had tears in her eyes.  
  
"You'd better write to us!" She said, giving her firend an extra hug. "I'll miss you so much."  
  
"I promise to write every week!" Juliette smiled, accepting the hug. "And don't worry! I'll miss you too!"  
  
"All passangers for flight 3254 to Florence, Italy, please board the plane now." Said a voice over the PA.   
  
"Well, sounds like you have to go." Thomas said, handing her a back pack. "Have a great time, Juliette."  
  
"I will. Thanks for being my stand in parents." She smiled. "Love you guys!" She handed her boarding pass to the flight attendent and walked through and onto the plane. Another flight attendent showed her to her seat and she sat, looking out the window. I hope Florence is as pretty as Dad said it is... She thought to herself, slowly falling asleep as her ears popped from the pressure.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hannibal sat in the shadows near the table next to his drawer. Clarice Starling, wet from the rain was sitting on the other side, next to the drawer.  
  
"Hester Moffet. It's an anagram, isn't it, Doctor? Hester Mofet... "The rest of me." Miss The-Rest-of-Me... Meaning, that you rented that garage." No answer. The drawer slid her way with a clean towel in it. She took it, beginning to pat her hair dry. "Thank you."  
  
"Your bleeding has stopped." The man didn't miss a trick, did he?  
  
"How did-?" She stopped herself. "It's nothing. Just a scratch. Dr Lecter... who's head was in that bottle?"  
  
"Why don't you ask me about Buffalo Bill?" He asked, face hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Do you know something about him?" She asked, not wanting to sound to hopeful.  
  
"I might if I saw the case file. You could get that for me." Came his reply. She paused.  
  
"Why don't we talk about "Miss Mofet?" You wanted me to find him." She countered, still looking for him in the corner.  
  
"His real name is Benjamin Raspail. A former patient of mine, whose romantic attachments ran to, shall we say, the exotic...? I did not kill him, I assure you. Merely tucked him away. Very much as I found him, after he's missed three appointments." Hannibal chuckled to himself. It was Benjamin Raspail that had led Will Graham to find and arrest him.  
  
"But if you didn't kill him, then who did?" Starling asked, curious.  
  
"Who can say? Best thing for him, really. His therapy was going no where." Hannibal said, almost lazily.  
  
"His dress? makeup? Raspail was a transvestite?" Her curiousity was genuine... he thought. Interesting...  
  
"In life? oh no. Garden variety manic-depressive.. Tedious. Very tedious. And I just think of him as kind of experiment. A fledgling killer's first effort at transformation. How did you feel when you saw him, Clarice?" He said, suddenly turning the question of the curious student.  
  
"Scared, at first. Then - exhilarated." Hannibal raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Jack Crawford is helping your career, isn't he? Apparently he likes you. And you like him, too." He said, his voice not showing any emotion.  
  
"I never thought about it." She said truthfully.  
  
"Do you think Jack Crawford wants you, sexually? True, he's much older, but - do you think he visualizes scenarios, exchanges... fucking you?" Games such as this were amusing at times...  
  
"That doesn't interest me, Doctor. And frankly, it's the sort of thing Miggs would say." She said, obviously disgusted.  
  
"Not any more." He said, the lights coming up to show him sitting on his cot. "Thank you, Barney."  
  
Starlings eyes roved the walls, which were bare. "What happened to your drawings?"  
  
"Punishment, you see. For Miggs. Just like that gospel program. When you leave, they'll turn the volume way up. Dr. Chilton does enjoy his petty torments." Starling looked at the television set that was silently showing a gospel of the Lord program.  
  
"What did you mean by transformation, Doctor?" She asked, sitting up.  
  
"I've been in this room for eight years, now Clarice. And I know they will never, ever let me out while I'm alive. What I want is a view. I want a window where I can see a tree, or even water. I want to be in a federal institution, far away from Dr. Chilton." He said, ignoring her questions. Somewhere I can see my daughter as freely as I please.  
  
"What did you mean by fledgling killer? Are you saying that he's killed again?" She knew she couldn't get her hopes up, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"I'm offering you a psychological profile of Buffalo Bill based on the case evidence.. I'll help you catch him, Clarice." He said, drawing out each word.   
  
"You know who he is, don't you? Tell me who decapitated your patient, Doctor." She said, trying not to let her patience wear thin.  
  
"All good things to those who wait. I've waited, Clarice, but how long can you and dull Jackie boy wait? Our little Billy must all ready be searching for that next special lady." Her expression was just enough to make him want to smile.  
  
~  
  
"Miss? Miss! Wake up, please, Miss!" The flight attendent said, gently shaking Juliette's shoulder. The young girl jolted awake.  
  
"Huh? What? How long have I been asleep?" She asked groggily. "Where are we?"  
  
"We're just about to land in Florence." The attendent said with a smile. Juliette smiled back and gathered her things up. As the plane landed, she found herself wondering what her father was doing at the moment. The plane landed with a swift bump and went down the runway until it slowed to a stop.   
  
So, here she was in Italy. She smiled to herself as she got off the plane. She looked around for her aunt and uncle and cousins.  
  
"Juliette! Juliette! Over here!" Called a voice. Juliette looked around and saw a woman with long black hair and green eyes. She looked a bit like her own mother. Duh! She's my aunt! She said to herself. She walked over to them and Katrina hugged her. "It's great to see you again!" She said, her voice had a slight italian accent to it. David gave her a hug too. She hugged each one of them in turn, smiling to her ears.  
  
"Ciao!" She said, her eyes twinkling. Her cousins laughed. "Ciao Zia Katrina! Ciao, Zio David! Ciao Alexandra, Renee e Tim!" They all laughed.   
  
"You've learnt a lot of Italian!" Alex said. "You've been taking those classes, haven't you?"  
  
"Si..." Juliette said, yawning. "Ergh... I feel so tired."  
  
"Jet lagged." David said. "Come on, we'll get you home, huh?"   
  
~  
  
After a week of staying with the Fordman's, Juliette became accustomed to talking in either English or Italian. They usualy spoke English when around the home, but when at school, all four of the children used fluent Italian to converse with their teachers and peers. Juliette enjoyed being in Italy. It was beautiful, charming and romantic. The only thing missing was her father. For the first time since she was six years old, she wondered what her father had done that made him stay in prison. She decided to ask her aunt that night.  
  
"Zia Katrina?" She asked, stepping into the Library where Katrina was reading a book, curled up in a chair.  
  
"Si?" She asked, looking up and removing her glasses. "Juliette? What's wrong?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Juliette asked, stepping further into the room.   
  
"Sure. Sit down, what do you want to know?" Katrina moved her feet off the couch and Juliette sat down next to her.  
  
"I want to know what my father did." She said, cutting straight to the chase.  
  
"What do you mean, Juliette?" She asked, closing the book with a marker.  
  
"I mean, what did Dad do to land him in jail for the rest of his life?" Juliette said, looking straight into her Aunt's eye. "I'm twelve, Zia Katrina, I'm not a kid any more."  
  
"You mean to tell me Thomas Bradley didn't tell you?" Katrina asked, absolutely incredulous.  
  
"No. Tom just said that Dad was very sick in the head. That night, when I found him and Mr Graham... I was to panicked to really care what had happened."  
  
"I can understand that." Katrina said, stroking a slender hand through her niece's hair. "Juliette, I can't really explain what your father did. But I know it wasn't pleasent. All I know, is that your father killed a lot of people."  
  
"But I need a definate answer." Juliette said, fiddling with the hem of her denim dress. "Do you think I could go to the library after school tomorrow? I heard it was a famous case."  
  
"Of course, I'll tell Alex to take you there." She smiled. "When you do find out... will your feelings toward your father change?"  
  
"No. He's still my dad. And nothing will ever change that." Juliette said.  
  
"Spoken like a true Lecter." Katrina smiled. "You sound just like your father did, back when we first met him in Paris."  
  
Juliette smiled.  
  
~  
  
The next day, Alexandra and Juliette walked from school to the Capponi Library. They walked in and a lady at the desk smiled.  
  
"Ciao, ragazze. Come posso aiutili oggi?" She said.  
  
"Hi, stiamo facendo un'assegnazione per la scuola." Alexandra said, smiling. "Stiamo facendolo sui crimini famosi ed abbiamo bisogno delle informazioni su Hannibal Lecter."  
  
The woman nodded. "Hannibal Lecter... Parte 58. Primo piano."   
  
"Grazie molto!" Juliette said and the two girls went up to the first floor.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Alex said, after about half an hour of searching.  
  
"Stuff on my fathers trial!" Juliette said, flipping through one for the big newspaper cronicle. "I have to know what happened."  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so!" Alex said, closing her book. "Juli, you're dad killed nine people!"  
  
"I know that!" Juliette said, frowning.  
  
"He didn't just kill them, Juli... he ate them." Alex said, looking at her cousin.  
  
Juliette looked up. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Deadly." Alex said. She opened her book and kept on looking for the article. "Hey! Here it is! 1986..." She showed the article to Juliette who took it and read it. After reading it, she looked up with wide eyes.   
  
"My dad is a cannibal?" 


	8. Chapter Eight

What About The Girl?  
  
By Risty Maskell  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, it's mine.  
  
Summary: This little bunny is quite interesting and won't leave me alone. It's kinda hard to ignore a Hannibal the Cannibal bunny who is threatening to eat you if you don't write it's story...  
  
~*~*~  
  
1995  
  
~*~*~ Alexandra came home alone from school two days later. Katrina was sitting in the kitchen with Tim and Renee when the oldest girl came in for a after- school snack. She looked up curiously from Timothy's homework.  
  
"Where's Juliette?" She asked, handing the pencil to Timothy.  
  
"Where do you think?" Alex said, sighing and sitting down. "Library, again. Ever since she found out about Uncle Hannibal, she's been practically living there, trying to find information."  
  
Katrina sighed. "It's going to rain soon, I'd better go and get her so she doesn't walk home in the rain. Can you help Timothy and Renee with their homework?"  
  
"Sure." Alex said with a smile and sat down with her siblings. "What are we doing?"  
  
"Geography." Tim said with a face. Alex laughed as Katrina smiled, put on her coat and walked out the door.  
  
~  
  
Juliette was looking feverishly through the newspaper chronicles on the first floor. She jotted down information and photocopied any articles she found on her father. She found another old article and scrunched her eyes up to read the small writing.  
  
'Hannibal Lecter, MD, renowned for his psychiatric work for the American FBI was court marshelled last week and found guilty to nine counts of attempted murder. Special Agent Will Graham testified against Dr Lecter. Dr Lecter chose not to plead insanity and has been sent to Baltimore Prison for the Criminally Insane.'  
  
She propped her head on one hand and wiped her eyes free of tears. Her father was a cannibal. He ate people... she'd also read somewhere that he made gourmet meals from people's body parts. Is that what that dinner was, that she wasn't allowed to attend? The one right before she found him in the study with arrows sticking out of him? She began to cry, tears pouring down her cheeks as she closed the book and buried her face in her arms. QUestions ran through her head at an amazing pace.  
  
How could my own father do something like this? Why? He seems like such a nice man.  
  
*Looks can be decieving* Her other voice said.  
  
But why? I need to know! None of these books will tell me!  
  
*Why don't you ask him yourself? You can still write to him.*  
  
I need to see him face to face.  
  
*Hardly. He's in America and you're in Italy. Not really possible, is it?*  
  
No.  
  
*Does your opinon of your father change? Do you still love him?*  
  
Of course I do! And I would like to see him again!  
  
*There you go, you still love him, and want to see him, but you can't. Write to him instead.*  
  
She sniffed and jumped as a hand lay on her shoulder. Katrina stood behind her, a worried look on her face. Juliette stood up and hugged her, crying. Katrina rocked back and forth making soothing sounds.  
  
"It's all right, Juli... don't cry. You've found out the truth, I know it's hard... shhh" She said, wrapping her arms around the young girl. Juliette looked up and wiped her red eyes.  
  
"Zia Katrina?"  
  
"Si?"  
  
"Can I write to dad?"  
  
"Sure you can. Nothing is stopping you, is it?"  
  
"No... Zoa Katrina?"  
  
"Si?"  
  
"Did my mother really die in a car crash?"  
  
Katrina looked at her niece in shock. "You think your father killed your mother? Oh heavens, No! He didn't."  
  
"Do you know what happened? Dad doesn't really like to talk about it."  
  
"Okay..." Katrina closed her eyes. "It was a few days before Christmas. David and I had been living here in Florence for just over three years. We came over to spend Christmas with you and your parents and my parents. Angela was still at work when we arrived. Your father called her, telling her we had arrived safely, she said she would be there soon. While we waited, I remember Alexandra was playing with you, trying to read you stories, making us laugh, she dressed up as an Elf and started parading round giving 'presents' to everyone. Mine was a ribbon from her hair and yours was one of your picture books. She was so funny. After about half an hour of waiting, there was a knock at the door. Your father went to answer it and two policemen told him the bad news. There had been an accident, a four car crash. Someone had swerved to avoid a dog running across the street and in turn, three other cars swerved to avoid hitting the first car. Your mother was the third car in the crash. She swerved hard and ended up rolling the car. She was taken to the hospital for treatment, but died in the ambulance on the way." Katrina had tears in her eyes. "When they told us that, I realised that it was going to be the saddest Christmas for our family. Your father was very upset."  
  
"I'll bet," Juliette said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Zia Katrina? Can we go home now?"  
  
"Si." Katrina said, picking up Juliette's school bag. Together they ran outside and hailed a cab back home.  
  
~  
  
"You still think you're going to walk on some beach, and see the birdies? No, I don't think so. I called Senator Ruth Martin, she never heard of any deal with you. They scammed you, Hannibal.." Chilton said, looking quite amused. He looked toward Barney. "Stand outside, and shut the door."  
  
Hannibal, in the straightjacket, the face mask on and tied to the dolly, looked passive. "Barney." He said, adding onto Chilton's sentence. Politeness always has its effect. Chilton ignored him.  
  
"There never was a deal with Senator Martin - but there is, now. I designed it." He said, looking smug. "Of course, I've worked in a few conditions for my own benefit, as well. Identify Buffalo Bill, by name, and if the girl is found in time, Senator Martin will have you transferred to Brushy Mountain State Prison, in Tennessee... Answer me, Hannibal. You'll answer me now, or by God, you never leave this cell. Who is Buffalo Bill?"  
  
Hannibal remained passive. "His first name is Louis. I'll tell the rest to the Senator herself, but only in Tennessee... And I have a few conditions of my own." His eyes trained toward his cot, where Chilton had stupidly left his fountain pen.  
  
Chilton sighed and looked toward Barney again. "Clean him up and get him ready to go."  
  
Barney hurried to apply. Chilton left, leaving Barney and Hannibal alone.  
  
"Are you ready, Doctor?" Barney asked, unstrapping him from the dolly.  
  
"Ready, Barney." He said with a merticulous smile. "Please, may I have a fresh change of clothes, Fredrick has left me in these ones for almost four days. I must really start to smell."  
  
"Sure. I'll be back soon." Barney said, leaving the cell and locking the door, not noticing the gold pen on the cot. Hannibal got out of the straightjacket, which Barney had loosened and picked up the pen. He smiled and hid it under the sheets before Barney came back with a fresh pair on coveralls and a white shirt. "Here you are, Doctor." He said, putting them in the sliding drawer.  
  
"Thank you, barney, do you think you could lower the lights so I can protect my modesty?"  
  
Barney smiled. "Always the gentleman. Sure thing, Doctor." He left and as the lights lowered, Hannibal quickly changed into the clean pair over coveralls and carefully slipped the pen into a torn seam in the ankle.  
  
"Ready, Barney." He said, putting on the straightjacket and waiting for Barney. The nurse came back down and strapped him to the dolly once more. Wheeling the dolly out, they made their way to the loading dock, where supplies were taken and got Hannibal into the panelvan that waited there.  
  
Before long, they were at the airport and boarding the small plane that Senator Martin had sent for them. The trip took only a few hours.  
  
~  
  
That night, Juliette sat up writing a letter to her father.  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
Here is my weekly letter to you. I'm sorry I didn't write last week. Settling into a new school and everything got kind of hectic. How are you? Is Chilton treating you well? He'd better be, or I might be tempted to come back to the States and bust a cap in his... well, you know what I mean.  
  
Dad, I'm wondering. Why didn't you tell me about your more... interesting appetite. It's not that I'm angry or anything, but I've just found out what you did and why you're in jail. You know you could have told me.  
  
I still love you, and I must know one or two things. Did you ever feed me any of the more exotic dishes you've cooked? Did mum know about your habit?  
  
Please answer me my questions.  
  
Love,  
  
Juliette.  
  
She put it in the envelope and licked it, addressing it to her father. Then she changed for bed and fell asleep, thinking about what she had learned.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Thanks so much to twistedmind for ideas and for feeding the plot bunny. 


	9. Chapter Nine

What About The Girl?  
  
By Risty Maskell  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, it's mine.  
  
Summary: This little bunny is quite interesting and won't leave me alone. It's kinda hard to ignore a Hannibal the Cannibal bunny who is threatening to eat you if you don't write it's story...  
  
~*~*~  
  
1995  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hannibal looked around the small plane in a bored manner. True, he had been on a plane before, but not strapped to a dolly or when wearing a straight jacket. And certainly not with Dr. Chilton. He smiled at the thought of the gold fountain pen in his right cuff. Perhaps he could have some fun.  
  
Soon, they landed in Memphis. When the plane rolled into the hangar, two police officers, Seargent Pembry and Officer Boyle were waiting to take him off the plane.  
  
"Welcome to Memphis, Dr. Lecter. I'm Seargent Pembry, this is Officer Boyle. We aim to treat you just as nice as you treat us. Act like a gentlemen, you'll get three hots and a cot." Hannibal looked over each of the men. Hmmm... shouldn't be to hard to get past them. Pembry continued. "Sir, if you'll please sign right here, sir, we'll have us a legal transfer."  
  
Hannibal eyed Chilton as the man reached for his gold pen that was supposedly in his shirt pocket. It wasn't. "Here sir, use mine." Pembry said, handing a pen to Chilton. Chilton signed the documents and Pembry wheeled the dolly toward a group of people. Senator Ruth Martin, an aging but very pretty woman, came forward.  
  
"Senator Martin," Chilton said with a smile that would make a dog sick. "Dr. Hannibal Lecter."  
  
Senator Martin stepped forward, holding a folder of documents. "Dr. Lecter, I've brought an affidavit guaranteeing your new rights... You'll want to read it before I sign."  
  
"I won't waste your time or Catherine's time bargaining for petty privileges." Hannibal answered in monetone. "Clarice Starling and that awful Jack Crawford have wasted far too much already. I only pray they haven't doomed the poor girl... Let me help you now, and I will trust you when it is all over."  
  
"You have my word. Paul?" Paul Krendler, a stocky man with a face like a dashund came forth and took the folder of documents from the senator. Hannibal's eyes lingered on the man for no more than three seconds before he continued.  
  
"Buffalo Bill's real name is Louis Friend. I met him just once. He was referred to me in April or May, 1980, by my patient Benjamin Raspail. They were lovers, you see. But Raspail had become very frightened. Apparently Louis had murdered a transient, and "done things" with the skin." He said, as if discussing the weather.  
  
"We need his address, and a physical description." Krendler said, pen poised above a small writing pad.  
  
"Tell me, Senator. Did you nurse Catherine, yourself?" Hannibal asked suddenly, his face expressionless.  
  
"What?" She asked, taken by surprise.  
  
"Did you breastfeed her?"  
  
"Now wait just a minute!" Krendler said, his face red with rage.  
  
"Yes." The Senator said, frowning slightly. "I did."  
  
"Toughened your nipples, didn't it?" Hannibal asked, eyes gleaming.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Krendler said, coming forward slightly.  
  
"Amputate a man's leg and he can still feel it tickling." Hannibal said calmly. "Tell me mom, when your little girl is on the slab, where will it tickle you?"  
  
There was a silence that you could have heard.  
  
"Take this *thing* back to Baltimore!" The Senator said, whirling around and walking away.  
  
"Five foot ten, strongly built, about 180 pounds. Hair blonde, eyes pale blue. He'd be about 35 now. He said he lived in Philadelphia, but may have lied. That's all I can remember, Mom - but if I think of any more, I will let you know." He said quickly, watching the Senator's retreating back. "Oh and Senator, one more thing." The plane's engine was starting up. "Love your suit."  
  
Pembry and Boyle wheeled him over to a carto take him to the courthouse, where a makeshift cage had been rigged to keep him. Boyle had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop the laugh bubbling inside his throat.  
  
~  
  
It was a few days later when Thomas Bradley rang Juliette. Katrina answered the phone.  
  
"Bonjouno, Parlare di Katrina." She said.  
  
"Hi, is that Katrina Fordman?"  
  
"Si, who is this please?" She asked, frowning.  
  
"This is Thomas Bradley. I looked after Juliette Lecter for a few years?"  
  
"Oh! Si, Mr Bradley! Would you like to speak to Juliette?"  
  
"If it isn't to much trouble."  
  
"Of course." She called up the stairs. "Juliette! Phone call!"  
  
Juliette came running down the stairs. She took the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Ciao?"  
  
"Juliette! It's Thomas Bradley. How're you?" Thomas said.  
  
"Hi Tom! I'm fine!" Juliette said, smiling. "How are you and Fiona and Shea and Peta?"  
  
"They're all fine." He said. "I'm at work at the minute. Listen, Juliette, I just wanted to let you know your father has been tranferred to Memphis."  
  
"What? Is he gonna see Elvis or something?" She said, laughing.  
  
"No!" Thomas said, laughing too. "No, he's assissting in an investigation. With Behavioural Science."  
  
"What for?" Juliette asked, frowning.  
  
"Jack Crawford thinks he might be of help, because he knows a bit about some of these people we deal with.  
  
"Inside and out." Juliette said, not able to stop the bad pun from coming out.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know about Dad's more... exotic tastes, Tom."  
  
"Oh. Yes. Well, He's in Tennassee right now. He should be back in a couple of days."  
  
"Oh. All right, thanks for telling me, Tom."  
  
"No problem, kiddo."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They hung up. Juliette wandered into the kitchen. Katrina looked up from the newspaper. "What was that about?"  
  
"Dad's been tranferred to Memphis to help with an investigation or something." She said, shrugging.  
  
"Hmmm... maybe it's this Buffalo Bill case." Katrina said, looking at the paper. "This story has been in the paper for the last four days."  
  
"What story?"  
  
"Disappeance of Catherine Martin, Senators daughter." Katrina said, frowning. "They seem to think Catherine got nabbed by Buffalo Bill, some kind of Serial Killer."  
  
Juliette shuddered. "I've had enough of Serial Killers for the time being." She said. Katrina nodded.  
  
"I should think so."  
  
Juliette grinned. "What are we gonna do tonight?" She asked as Alex, Renee and Tim came into the room.  
  
"I don't know." Katrina smiled. "What do you guys want to do? You're dad is working late, so we have the night to ourselves."  
  
"Why do we go out to dinner?" Alex said. "We haven't done that in a while. You got any real nice clothes, Juli?"  
  
"Not nice enough to go to a nice restaurant." She said, looking at her hands. She sniffed, thinking. "Excuse me." She got out of her chair and walked quickly up to the room she shared with Alex. She lay on her bed and looked out the window. Alex came in soon after and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"What's wrong, Juli?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Huh? Nothing... nothing." She said, eyes closed as she thought about past memories.  
  
"Juli, I know nothing when I see it. This is definately not nothing."  
  
"I'm just thinking. That's all. Y'know... about my dad and mum and stuff."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Are you sure you really wanna hear about it?" She asked, opening her eyes and looking at her cousin. "I mean, there are so many things in my life that I don't understand."  
  
"So, tell me what's bothering you. What kinda things? Let me try and imagine them."  
  
"Okay..." Juliette said, a little doubtfully. "Imagine growing up without a mother. You lived with your dad."  
  
"Yeah. I understand that."  
  
"He told me that he helped people with their problems. I suppose he did, until he started killing them too. Why did he kill them. That's what I want to know."  
  
"I dunno, Juli." Alex said. "What else don't you understand?"  
  
"Well, when I was four I found dad semi-unconcious in his study. He had arrows sticking out of him. I was to panicked to actually think about what happened."  
  
Alex was silent, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Then, when I went and saw him for the first time at the prison, I had been told he was in there for a while. But I was never told exactly how long. I never understood what the Judge was saying at the trial." Juliette said. "And I only find out a few days ago that he'll be there until he dies. And under the eye of Chilton too! I swear that guy is the worst character you could meet."  
  
"Yeah?" Alex said. "Worse than Signora Giovanni?"  
  
"Ten times worse! He's rude, he's snotty, he's stuck up and smells really bad."  
  
Alex began to laugh. "Even through your crazy mixed up life, you can still joke about how a person smells."  
  
"What can I say? I've inherited my dad's brilliant sense of smell."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He never used to see me coming. He used to *smell* me coming!"  
  
"Don't joke!"  
  
"I'm not! I found it absolutely hilarious!"  
  
"Weird."  
  
"You're telling me!" Juliette laughed, temporarily forgetting what she'd been thinking about.  
  
~  
  
"Are you with Dr. Chilton's group?" Seargent Tate asked, looking doubtfully at Starling's ID.  
  
"Uhm...I just saw him outside." She said, trying to keep her composure.  
  
"Access to Lecter is strictly limited. We've been getting death threats." Tate said.  
  
"Yes, I understand, sir." She nodded.  
  
"Log in, and check your weapon." He said and Clarice did so.  
  
~  
  
Hannibal was reading a book. Most likely on poetry... Clarice told herslef as she walked toward the cell. Without even turning aorund, Hannibal's ultra sensitive sense of smell caught her.  
  
"Good evening, Clarice."  
  
How does he bloody do that? "I thought you might want like drawings back, Doctor.... Just until you get your view." She said, sliding the rolled up drawings across the floor.  
  
"How very thoughtful... Or did Crawford send you here for one last wheedle - before you're both booted off the case?" He asked, a slight smile on his face as he turned and looked at her.  
  
"No, I came on my own." She said, feeling like a naughty school girl. She put a hand on her handbag and watched him.  
  
"People will say we're in love." He said, returning her gaze. "Anthrax Island. That was an especially nice touch, Clarice. Yours?"  
  
"Yes." She said simply.  
  
"Yeah.. that was good. Pity for poor Catherine. Tick-tock, tick-tock." He said, expression deadpan.  
  
"Your anagrams are showing, Doctor. Louis Friend? Iron Sulfide? Fools gold?" She said, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh Clarice." He said. "You're problem is you need to get more fun out of life."  
  
"I think you were telling me the truth in Baltimore - or starting to. Tell me the rest now." She said, cutting right to the chase.  
  
"I've studied the case file, have you...? Everything you need to find him is right in these pages." He said, blinking slowly, like a cat.  
  
"Then tell me how." She said, frowning.  
  
"First principles, Clarice. Simplicity. Read Marcus Aurelius. Of each particular thing, ask: What is it, in itself, what is its nature...? What does he do, this man you seek?"  
  
"He kills women--"  
  
"No! That is incidental. What is the first and principal thing he does, what need does he serve by killing?" Hannibal said. She was smart, it was good to have a challenge of mind every now and then.  
  
"Anger, social acceptance, sexual frustration..." Clarice listed off many reasons.  
  
"No, he covets. That's his nature. And how do we begin to covet, Clarice? Do we seek out things to covet? Make an effort to answer." He said, putting his book down and watching her from his chair.  
  
"No. We just--"  
  
"No. We begin by coveting what we see every day. Don't you feel eyes moving over your body, Clarice? And don't your eyes seek out the things you want?" Cat and mouse... he'd never get tired of it.  
  
"All right yes, then tell me how--" Yet again, he interuppted her.  
  
"No. It's your turn to tell me, Clarice. You don't have any more vacations to sell. Why did you leave that ranch?" He wanted to know about it. It had him intrigued, as did all of Clarice Starling.  
  
"Dr. Lecter, we don't have any time for this--"  
  
"But we don't reckon time the same way, Clarice. This is all the time you'll ever have." He said, expression always the same.  
  
"Later, now please, listen to me, we've only got--" She tried in vain to be heard.  
  
"No. I will listen now. After your father's murder, you were orphaned. You were ten years old. You went to live with cousins, on a sheep and horse ranch in Montana. And--?"  
  
"And one day I just ran away." She said, finally defeated.  
  
"Not 'just', Clarice. What set you off? You started at what time?"  
  
"Early, still dark." The memory surfaced in her mind.  
  
"Then something woke you. Was it a dream...? What was it?" His violet eyes bore into hers.  
  
"I heard a strange sound..." She said.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Screaming! Some kind of - screaming. Like a child's voice..." Twelve-Year- Old Clarice was sitting up in bed, fear etched on her face, mixed with curiousity.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I went downstairs... outside... I crept up to the barn... I was so scared to look inside - but I had to..."  
  
"And what did you see, Clarice? What did you see?" His violet eyes seemed to grow brighter.  
  
"Lambs. The lambs were screaming..."  
  
"They were slaughtering the spring lambs?"  
  
"And they were screaming." Clarice nodded.  
  
"And you ran away." Hannibal said, no emotion apparent, as usual.  
  
"No. First I tried to free them... I opened the gate of their pen - but they wouldn't run. They just stood there, confused. They wouldn't run..." Clarice said, remembering the fear that gripped her that night.  
  
"But you could, and you did, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. I took one lamb. And I ran away, as fast as I could..."  
  
"Where were you going?" It was as if he were back in his office, talking to one of his patients.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't have any food or any water. And it was very cold. I thought - if I can even save just one... but he got so heavy. So heavy... I didn't get more than a few miles before the sheriff's car picked me up. The rancher was so angry he sent me to live at the Lutheran orphanage in Bozeman. I never saw the ranch again..." Clarice said, her head sinking. She looked at her feet and then looked up again.  
  
"What became of your lamb, Clarice?"  
  
"He killed him." Clarice said, trying hard not to cry.  
  
"You still wake up sometimes, don't you? Wake up in the dark, and hear the lambs screaming?"  
  
"Yes." Her composure returned and she swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
"Do you think if you saved poor Catherine, you could make them stop...? Don't you.. you think, if Catherine lives, you won't wake up in the dark, ever again, to that awful screaming of the lambs?"  
  
"I don't know... I don't know." She whispered.  
  
"Thank you, Clarice." He said, closing his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Tell me his name, Doctor." She said, almost pleadingly.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Chilton marching across the room, looking severely pissed off. "Dr. Chilton. I trust you know each other?"  
  
"All right, let's go." Chilton said.  
  
"It's your turn, Doctor. Tell me his name." She said.  
  
"Out!" Chilton said, not caring about being civil any more.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am - we've got orders to have you put on a plane." Pembry said, taking her by the arm and leading her out of the courtroom.  
  
"Brave Clarice. Will you let me know if those lambs stop screaming?" Hannibal called, watching her.  
  
"Yes! I'll tell you!" She called back. Hannibal picked up the case file.  
  
"Clarice! Your case file?" He put his hand between the bars and Clarice struggled against Pembry and grabbed it. Before she could take it from him, however, his forefinger touched hers. The electricity could have powered a 100 watt light bulb. "Goodbye, Clarice." He said as she was dragged away once again.  
  
~  
  
The Fordman's and Juliette went to Notte Fuori for dinner. Katrina had taken her to a nice shop for a pretty dinner frock. She got a pretty green dress that came to just below her knees with spaghetti straps. When she came down the stairs in that dress, David whistled.  
  
"Regular little Princess, aren't you?" He asked. He had come just in time for dinner. Katrina slapped his arm.  
  
"Shush you. No comments on her dress. I think it's lovely. Brings out the green in her eyes."  
  
"You look pretty." Renee said, smiling. Juliette blushed and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Renee." She shrugged a little and shuffled her feet. No one but her father had ever called heer pretty before. Not even Thomas and Fiona.  
  
Sensing her discomfort, Katrina smiled. "Let's go to dinner, shall we?" She asked and opened the door for them.  
  
~  
  
After dinner, when they came home from Notte Fuori, Juliette hung up her dress carefully and changed into her nightdress. She got into bed and looked at the only photograph she had of her and her father together. "Goodnight Daddy..." She murmured. "I love you..." And she slowly fell asleep, the image of the picture her father had drawn for her twelfth birthday dancing in her mind. 


	10. Chapter Ten

What About The Girl?  
  
By Risty Maskell  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, it's mine.  
  
Summary: It's getting more intriguing...even to me! Thanks again to twistedmind for her brilliant input and ideas. You're great, twistedmind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
1995  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Juli!" Alex called. "Phone call! Some guy from America!"  
  
Juliette ran down the stairs, dressed in a denim skirt and a button down shirt. Her hair was tied back in a long pony tail. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Juliette! Thank God!" Thomas said sounding rather anxious.  
  
"Hi Tom, What's wrong?" Juliette asked, waving Alex out of the way. "Alex! Private conversation!"  
  
"Ooooooooh! Details!" Alex said, dodging a slap and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
"Shut up, Alex! Okay, what's wrong, Tom?"  
  
"You're dad escaped last night." Juliette was silent for a minute, shock evident. "Juliette? Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah... yeah, Tom. I'm here." She said, feeling surprisingly calm. "What happened?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, you know that, Juliette."  
  
"He's my father, Tom! Tell me!" Juliette hissed, sounding more and more like her father.  
  
"Juliette calm down. Okay, I've got Officer Starling with me a the moment, she said she'll tell you what's going on. She's been interviewing your Dad for the last six months, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hi, Juliette, is it?" Clarice Starling said into the phone.  
  
"Yes, Officer Starling, what happened to my dad?"  
  
"Juliette, I was never told Dr Lecter had a daughter, but Thomas has told me you know what he has done."  
  
"Yes." Juliette said, almost whispering.  
  
"You're father killed the two officers that were guarding him." Starling explained carefully, so as not to frighten the child. "He escaped by pretending to be one of the officers and then killed two paramedics and a tourist. Look, I want you to be very careful."  
  
"Why?" Juliette said. "I'm his daughter."  
  
"I just want you to be careful. You're dad is a dangerous man."  
  
"You'd better be careful too, Officer Starling." Juliette said, not really knowing what she was saying. "If you know my dad as well as I do, you'd better taking your own advice."  
  
"I apreciate the concern, Juliette." Clarice said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, Officer Starling." She said politely.  
  
"That's all right." Starling handed the phone back to Thomas.  
  
"I hope you appreciate this." He joked weakly when he spoke into the phone. "Your dad's a dangerous fellow."  
  
"I know." Juliette said. "Bye Thomas."  
  
"Goodbye. Remember. Be careful."  
  
"I will... bye."  
  
They hung up. Juliette ran up the stairs to her shared bedroom. Part of her wanted to leap for joy that her father was free... even though he was a wanted man. The other part wanted to scream and cry with fear that he would kill again. She lay down on her bed. Should I tell them that he's escaped? She asked herself, looking out the window, as if to see her father standing there, watching her window. Of course he wasn't there. She got up after a while. I'll tell them... she thought. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Alex looked up expectently.  
  
"Where's the details?" She asked, eyes gleaming. Juliette managed to laugh.  
  
"Thomas was my guardian when I was in the States!" She said, shaking her head and laughing. Alex's face dropped from it's silly grin.  
  
"Oh, no fun. What did he want?"  
  
"Oh... umm... just to say hello."  
  
"Oh come on! He sounded really anxious! Spill your beans!"  
  
"He justed wanted to see how I was doing..." Juliette said, digging through her mind to find a good excuse.  
  
"C'mon! Truth!"  
  
"Okay... I rang him last night because I was just feeling a little down. They weren't home so I left a message on their machine... I guess Tom just was just worried about me." Good call...  
  
"Oh... what were you upset about?"  
  
"Just some stuff... between me and them, y'know?"  
  
"Oh okay." Alex smiled. "Hey, you wanna go down and get a gelato from Signora Bellocchi?"  
  
"Sure! Where are Renee and Tim?"  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"Let's take them with us. We could all use an ice cream, I think." Juliette said, heading for the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, all right." Alex stood at the base of the stairs. "Hey! Renee! Tim! Want to come for gelati?"  
  
The two youngest came running down the stairs, grinning. "Yeah!" Said Renee. "I want a chocolate one!"  
  
"And I want a Vanilla!" Tim said. Alex laughed.  
  
"Okay, let's go!"  
  
~  
  
It had been so easy to escape from Memphis. Hannibal's quick-to-draw mind had developed a scenario in his head as he had chewed thoughtfully on the clip of the pen he'd stolen from Chilton. Now, here he was, sitting calmly next to a little shanty in front of the Buenos Ares airport, talking to Clarice on the telephone, watching his "friend" walk off the plane.  
  
"I have no plans to call on you, Clarice. The world's more interesting with you in it. So you take care now to extend me the same courtesy." He said, eyes bright behind his dark glasses.  
  
"You know I can't make that promise." Clarice said, her voice quiet.  
  
"I do wish we could chat longer, but... I'm having an old friend for dinner.. Bye." His face still expressionless, he gently put the phone down and got up, following Chilton from far back, leaving about thirty feet between them. Chilton was walking quickly, wanting to get to his hotel. Hannibal watched, almost lazily as Chilton went into his hotel and got ready for a night out to dinner.  
  
While waiting, Hannibal peered at one of the many merchents, selling thier wares. His eyes traveled over the many necklaces, bracelets, brooches, earrings, pendents and rings. His gaze stopped on a silver braclet, engraved with intricate designs. He smiled slightly.  
  
"Cuánto es esa pulsera?" He asked the merchent, a small man with oily black hair and deep brown eyes.  
  
"Que es trescientas Pesetas." the merchent said, a wily grin on his face. Hannibal handed over the money without so much as a frown. The merchent rolled his eyes. Rich Americans.  
  
Hannibal watched the man put the bracelet in a box and handed it to him. "Gracias." He said and walked away, toward the hotel. Chilton came out, two Spanish policemen following him, each of them wearing an expression that said they didn't know why this guy needed protection. Chilton walked along, seemingly gaining more confidence with each step he took. He came to a small eat-in place and went in to order a meal. Hannibal went into a small shop across from the eat-in and looked at the wares, the shopkeepers children playing with a few small rough-cut toys in the corner. He smiled at them. The two Spanish policemen had obviously thought Chilton was safe now and had returned to where they'd come from. Chilton seemed not to notice. He was busy ordering what he wanted to a young woman of about twenty-five. Hannibal snorted quietly. That man would hit on anything of the female variety. He'd heard from Barney that Chilton even tried to hit on Agent Starling. He shook his head and kept looking at the wares. Time passed and a younger woman, of about eighteen came up to Hannibal, who'd been looking at another display for the past five minutes.  
  
"Puedo le ayudo con cualquier cosa, sir?" She asked politely. "Estamos a punto de cerrar la tienda. Quizás usted puede venir otra vez mañana si usted no ha encontrado lo que usted está buscando?"  
  
Hannibal smiled at her and nodded his head. "Sí, pienso que me volveré mañana. Adiós."  
  
"Adiós!" The young woman said with a smile and Hannibal exited the shop, still watching Chilton. Chilton seemed to have finished his dinner and was about to leave. Hannibal quickly slipped into the growing shadows and waited for Chilton to pass. Not many people were outside now, as mosquitoes were rather bad and other bugs were begining their usual cycle of the lights that lit the street. The insects didn't bother Hannibal, thought they did Chilton who kept waving a hand in front of his face to be rid of them. As he passed where Hannibal was hiding, the Good Doctor reached out with a cloroform-soaked rag and caught a surprised, struggling Chilton as the man stumbled. After struggling weakly and breathing in heavy bursts of the cloroform, Chilton finally fell unconcious. Hannibal dragged him to a small shack that was quite near.  
  
~  
  
Chilton woke with a jump. Where was he? He blinked and squinted his eyes... what was that? A man? with longish blonde hair... do I know someone with blonde hair? he asked himself. The image got a little sharper. Still, Chilton couldn't make out who it was.  
  
"Hello, Fredick." Came that voice. Chilton stiffened, and it was then he realised he was bound to a chair with electrical tape, tape also over his mouth so he couldn't scream. "Ahh, I see you've realised your bonds. Good. I thought I might have to tell you outright."  
  
He wanted to say 'Hannibal, let me out of these bonds and I swear I won't tell the police!', but all that came out was "Mmmmphh! Mrummmmph!"  
  
"No no, don't struggle, it could result very painfully." Hannibal said, smiling. "Now then, what to do? You know, I've always wondered what I'd do with a man like you. Arrogant, rude, odious and badly dressed." He said as if one were discussing the weather. Chilton went visibly white with fear. Hannibal noticed this and grinned evilly. "But I don't know... perhaps I will eat your kidney with some nice buttered mushrooms and a delectable red wine..." Chilton struggled against his bonds, almost crying from the pain as the tape ripped at his flesh. "No? Then perhaps a nice bicep with pepper sauce." Hannibal said, chuckling.  
  
Chilton was panicking. The man was psychotic! He was gonna eat him! Hannibal came forward, a small, wicked looking Harpy in his hand. Chilton almost cried with fright and struggled all the more. Hannibal smiled and held the Harpy to Chilton's throat. The man stopped struggling instantly.  
  
"Good." Lecter said, pressing the Harpy gently to Chilton's throat. "Now, what to do..." He seemed to think aloud. Chilton was to afraid to move. Hannibal took the Harpy away and ran it down Chilton's cheek, a line of blood following the curve of the man's face eagerly. Chilton wimpered. Hannibal didn't seem to notice. "Dear me, Fredrick, I don't know what to do." He said, looking at the Harpy. "I've no idea what to do..." He said, idly running the blade down Chilton's other cheek. Blood flowed down Chilton's cheek and drip onto his shirt.Chilton's eyes were wide with fear. Hannibal smiled at the man's reaction. Suddenly, he launched forward and bit down on Chilton's ear. The former director's scream was muffled by the tape. The entire top of his ear had been bitten off and Hannibal was lazily chewing on it before spitting it out on the floor.  
  
"Oh dear, Fredrick, you're bleeding." He said, almost mockingly. Chilton's vision was becoming hazy as the blood ran freely down his neck. He looked up weakly, wincing from the pain in his ear. "You can still hear me, can't you?" Lecter said, in a death-quiet whisper. Chilton nodded weakly. "Well," Hannibal said, leaning in close to Chilton's other ear. "Now you know how I treat rude people..." He whispered and without another word, the Harpy slid quickly across Chilton's throat and killed him.  
  
Hannibal looked calmly at the body of the former director and wiped his face with the hankerchief that was in Chilton's pocket.  
  
~  
  
The plane landed with a slight bump in Paris, France. Dr Rich Naletblena looked up from the magazine he'd been reading and smiled slightly. Ahh Paris, the city of love. Certainly in his case, because he'd met his wife here. He stepped off the plane, smiling at the stewardess and went to the luggage round-about to wait for his suitcase.  
  
He picked up his suitcase and went outside to the taxi rank. Hailing a cab, he went to his hotel, where he had met his wife. He smiled at the clerk, a young woman.  
  
"Bonjour, mon nom est Naletblena Riche, j'ont le livre une salle pendant quelques nuits?" he asked.  
  
The woman looked through her bookings and nodded, smiling. "Oui, M. Naletblena, vous êtes dans la chambre 365 sur le quatrième plancher."  
  
"Merci." He said, charming smile in place, taking the key she handed to him and heading toward the elevator. He found his room and set his suitcase down before sitting on the bed. He opened the case and took the small box containing the bracelet and smiled. In the morning, he'd post it to Juliette, but how? Then he smiled, a thought coming to him. Las Vegas remailing service. He chuckled as he wrapped the small box in brown paper and picked up a pen. He wrote the name and address on the paper and set in on the table so he wouldn't forget it. Not that he would, anyway. He chuckled. Getting up from his seat on the bed, he went over to a window, where an armchair was situated. He sat down, closing his eyes and entering his 'Memory Palace'.  
  
As he walked around in his mind, he entered the 'Angela Room', seeing images of his beloved wife, who's life had so tragically been taken from her. There she was, in his eyes as they danced when they had first met. In the background was her date, glaring daggers as the two looked so happy together. And there again, Angela was boarding the plane with her sister, looking back at him, tears evidently rolling down her cheeks. He had given her his hankerchief and promised they'd see each other again. Another image surfaced. Angela, looking so happy as she walked down the isle on her father's arm. He was watching her from the alter, smiling. It was their wedding day. There they were again, walking back down the isle and outthe doors as people threw rice and confetti, cheering. More and more images welled up in his mind. Angela heavily pregnant with Juliette, Angela holding the baby girl in her arms at the hospital, Angela reading by the fire, the light reflecting off her long black hair, making it look like a Christmas card. He put a hand to his face, and realised he was crying. He wiped the tears away and walked into the 'Juliette Room'. There were images of Juliette there that he hadn't seen in years.  
  
Juliette, sitting in the bathtub while her mother bathed her, Juliette's first Christmas, dressed in a pretty little blue jump suit, sitting in her mothers lap. Juliette asleep in her cot. Juliette looking at picture books of brown bears and yellow ducks, Julitte in her pretty frock with the blue flowers when she'd first come to see him in the prison, Juliette fiddling with her long braid on a cold afternoon, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, down in the dungeon, and the last image, Juliette down in the dungeon, glaring at Miggs, who'd said something derogatory about her. She'd told Barney about it and Miggs had been taken into isolation for a period of five days, luckily or else Hannibal would have killed him for sure. He put a hand to his eyes and wiped a few stray tears from his cheeks and opened his eyes. The room was dark, which showed how long he'd been thinking. He looked at the clock, it was seven o'clock and Rich remembered that he had a reservation at Restaurant De Tour D'Eifle at seven thirty. He got up and smoothed the wrinkles out of his tux, before showering and changing.  
  
As he walked down the street, he looked around him. This part of the city hadn't really changed much. He smiled to himself and entered the restaurant. A waiter came scurrying toward him.  
  
"Bonsoir, vous avez une réservation?" He said, his clipped moustache a thin line across his upper lip.  
  
"Oui. Rich Naletblena." He said and the waiter's eyes widened.  
  
"Ahh, oui, Monsieur Naletblena! De cette façon, svp!" The waiter grabbed a menu and led Rich to a table by the window. Rich sat down and smiled.  
  
"Puis j'avoir un verre de 'Quand Les Rêves Viennent Vrai'?" He asked. The waiter nodded.  
  
"Naturellement, monsieur." The waiter said, hurrying to complete the order. Rich sat back and looked at the menu, finally choosing the exact same he'd eaten the night he'd met Angela for the very first time. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

What About The Girl?  
  
By Risty Maskell  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, it's mine.  
  
Summary: It's getting more intriguing...even to me! Read and Review like a good little reader, now, okay?  
  
Author's Note: THis chapter may kinda suck... but please, no flames... my plot bunny went away ::cries:: L.B! I need the carrots!  
  
~*~*~  
  
1995  
  
~*~*~  
  
The weeks after Juliette had found out about her father's escape flew by. When she'd come home from school one day, she'd found a package for her, written to her in loopy writing. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognised the writing to be her fathers. Alex looked curiously at the square package.  
  
"What's that?" She asked. Juliette frowned a bit and then smiled.  
  
"Oh it's from Peta!" She said, grinning. Another good call...  
  
"Who's Peter?" Alex grinned, her eyes twinkling. Juliette rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is that all you ever think about, Alex? Peta is Thomas' daughter! She's my age!"  
  
"Well sor-ree! I just thought you had a boyfriend you left behind in the States." Alex said, grinning wickedly.  
  
"No bloody likely! I'm twelve!" Juliette said, pushing Alex's shoulder.  
  
"So what is it? Looks pretty posh." Alex said, her curiousity getting the better of her.  
  
"Oh it's probably something from a magazine. She was always getting stuff from magazines and halving it with me."  
  
"Cool. Can I look?"  
  
"Umm... can I just open it in private, Alex? I mean, you know... between best friends and stuff?"  
  
Alex nodded. "Okay... show it to me later, okay?"  
  
"Sure!" Juliette smiled and ran up the stairs to their shared room. She sat on the bed and opened the box, her eyes going wide at the bracelet she saw inside. It was engraved with intricate designs. She picked it up carefully and examined it. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor. She picked it up and read it.  
  
"See you soon."  
  
~  
  
Dr Adonis Fell leant against the wall of the Capponi Library, reading a newspaper. Well, not really reading it but more watching through the act of reading. He idly turned a page as his violet eyes roamed the street where tourists, merchents, school children and others walked on their way to their destinations. He smiled when he spotted a lone girl, long black hair tied in a pony tail, and wearing a blouse and neatly pressed skirt with white socks up to her knees and black shoes sidled by, slowing her trek to look up at the Library.  
  
Juliette looked up at the Library, debating silently whether to go and research some more on her father, or to go straight home. Alex was home with the flu, having caught it after being out in the rain when running home from the store. Juliette sighed. Two weeks ago, she'd recieved the bracelet from her father, and she'd not heard or seen hide nor hair of him. She downcast her eyes and pulled idly at the strap of her shoulder bag. She scuffed her feet on the pavement and wandered past the library, silently wondering where her father was now. She didn't see the man in the white fedora behind her. She blinked slowly, her vision becoming blurry for a second before passing. She sighed.  
  
As she continued to walk, the man in the white fedora walked behind her, getting closer and closer until he was walking beside her. She didn't look up, just watched his shoes move with hers, thinking he was just passing her by.  
  
"Love the bracelet." He said, hands clasped behind his back as he walked, the newspaper tucked under his arm. She started before nodding.  
  
"Thanks." She said, looking at her shoes.  
  
"Aren't you going to look at me?" Dr Fell asked, a smile playing on his lips. She looked up at him and her eyes went wide.  
  
"What if you're seen?" She almost whispered, watching her fathers face. She wasn't scared of him anymore than he was scared of her. She still didn't understand why he did what he did, but she did understand that her love for her father would never go away. He was her only immediate family. She smiled slightly. Dr Fell chuckled.  
  
"Worried about me, are you? Well, never mind. I escaped and I'm here."  
  
"Why?" She asked, tugging the strap of her bag again.  
  
"Why? Thought it would be perfectly clear, my dear." He said, a laugh evident in his voice.  
  
"To see me?" She asked, guessing correctly. "But isn't it a little soon? The Fordman's think I got the bracelet from Peta Bradley."  
  
Dr Fell smiled. "I haven't seen you in almost three months, Juliette. I felt the need to see you. You look very beautiful."  
  
"Dad." She whispered so no one would hear her but him. "Or what name are you using now?"  
  
"Dr Adonis Fell." He answered, eyes glittering. "Come with me. I want to talk." He took Juliette by the arm, gently and led her to a small coffee shop. Juliette gratefully put down her bag and sat down. Her father sat across from her. A waitress came over with a pad of paper.  
  
"Che cosa pu? io ottenere oggi per voi, Dott Fell?" She asked, smiling at him.  
  
"Un cappachino e un caffè del latte per la ragazza." He said, smiling back. "Grazie, Bernadette."  
  
Bernadette smiled and jotted the order down on her pad of paper before retreating back into the kitchen. Juliette looked wide eyed at her father. "How long have you been living here, Dr Fell?"  
  
"Long enough for Bernadette to know me." He laughed. "Now, tell me. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been good. Getting on well at school," she said, tracing circles on the glass tabletop. "Dad... did you get my last letter?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I see you found out about my... habits." He said, watching her carefully. "And in answer to your question, no. I did not feed you anything... unnatural. And no. You're mother didn't know about it. It was a far cry to tell her what I really did on business trips." He smiled at Bernadette as she set down the drinks. "Grazie, Bernadette."  
  
"Why do you do it, Dad?" Juliette asked, stirring her milk coffee with her spoon. She blew the steam off it and took a tentative sip. She set the cup down and looked at him. Bernadette had gone and he was carefully spooning the foam off his cappachino.  
  
"You aren't mad at me, I gather." He said, looking her straight in the eye. Juliette shook her head. "You've inherited your mothers curiousity, anyway." He smiled. "Why do I do it? Well, if I told you, you'd probably be sick. I think it's best to wait a little while, Juliette."  
  
Juliette frowned. "Best if I waited? Why? Is it some horrible kinda of answer that you think I'd probably throw up at?" He nodded slightly. Juliette's eyes went wide. "Oh, okay. I'll ask again, though!" Dr Fell chuckled.  
  
"I know you will, Juliette. Now, it's getting quite late, you know. The Fordman's will probably be getting worried about you." His eyes twinkled.  
  
"Doubt it." Juliette said. "They'll probably think I'm at the Library again."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Researching you." There was a silence. Juliette looked down at her lap. "It was Zia Katrina who gave me the idea..." She said quietly. She glanced up at her father. His face had gone hard, and he was looking at her, a fire she'd never seen before in his eyes. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." He said, the look on his face, disappearing. "It just took my by surprise that you've been 'researching' your own father."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really needed to know why you were in jail. I was feeling vun...vune...?"  
  
"Vunerable?"  
  
"Yeah." She wrinkled her nose and smiled. "But like you said. I inherited Mum's curiousity." He smiled at that.  
  
"You most certainly did. Go on. You'd better be off. I'll be here for a matter of weeks, yet."  
  
"You aren't staying?"  
  
"Juliette, I do have some things I have to take care of. Besides, there is one little matter..."  
  
"I know, it's just that I thought you'd stay here for a lot longer than a few weeks."  
  
"I'll be back, don't worry. But I have some things to do."  
  
"Oh." She shrugged. "Well, it's your business and you always told me when I was little not to pry." He chuckled.  
  
"At least you haven't forgotten your manners. Now scoot, go on." Juliette smiled and picked up her school bag. She gave him a hug and smiled at his surprise.  
  
"I haven't change completely, you know." She said, grinning. He smiled and hugged her gently back. She blinked and walked quickly toward her home. He watched from his seat at the coffee shop.  
  
~  
  
"Where the hell have you been?!" David Fordman yelled as Juliette came through the door. "We've been worrying sick about you!" He didn't bother to use her name. In recent weeks, he'd seemed to take a real disliking to his niece.  
  
"I was at the Capponi Library! I was studying with friends!" Juliette said, looking calmly at her uncle. She didn't like him. Sure, he'd seemed nice when she met him at the airport when she first arrived, but after that, her liking had quickly deteriorated.  
  
"Well, you could have called home to tell us where you were! Your aunt had been worried sick!" He yelled, totally contradicting what he'd said about all of them worried about her. Juliette glared and stormed up to her room. Alex looked up from reading a book in her bed. She sniffled.  
  
"What are you doing home so late?" She asked, unfortunately asking at the wrong time. Juliette glared at her.  
  
"I was at the Capponi Library, studying for one of my exams." She hissed. "Don't talk to me at the moment, Alex. Uncle David is angry enough at me as it is." Alex looked shocked, she'd never seen her cousin like this. She stayed silent. Juliette lay on her bed, face into the pillow. She began to cry, quietly, so Alex wouldn't see.  
  
~  
  
Dinner was an unusually quiet affair that night. David did not make eye contact with anyone and refused to acknowledge Juliette's pressence.  
  
"David, what is the matter?" Katrina asked. "You don't look happy. Did you have a hard day at work?"  
  
"You could say that." He said tightly. He stared at his potatoes but didn't eat them. Renee and Timothy did the same, staring at their plates. Juliette at her dinner in silence, wondering why David was so mad.  
  
"May I please be excused?" She asked, and, without waiting for an answer, got up, took her plate to the kitchen and went upstairs. Alex came up soon after and smiled at her.  
  
"Want to come to a party?" She asked. "There'll be a lot of cute guys there."  
  
"No thanks, Alex." Juliette said. "Why're you going out anyway? You should be getting rid of that cold."  
  
"Sneaking out." She said. "Dad is just being overprotective... you know."  
  
"No, I don't know, Alex." Juliette said. "And no, he hates me. We both know it, but I don't know why."  
  
"Can't help you there." Alex said. "I'll be back later. Probably around early morning. Be a pal and don't tell mum and dad, okay?"  
  
"Okay, but you owe me." Juliette said, a half-smile on her face. Alex grinned.  
  
"Right." She climbed carefully out the window and down the vines. Ironically, it reminded Juliette of Romeo climbing up to kiss his love goodnight. It didn't help that her name was, of course, Juliette.  
  
~  
  
Juliette woke suddenly. What had it been? A dream? A sound? What? She blinked the haziness out of her eyes and yawned. She yelped in surprise when a weight fell on her legs. She tried to struggle, but the weight wouldn't budge. A rough hand clamped on her mouth and David's leering face came into view. Juliette's eyes went wide and she tried to scream. David ripped the blankets off her and tried to get nearer to her. Juliette kicked her legs free and one shin connected with its destination - his crotch. With a soft grunt, David fell off the bed and onto the soft carpet with a thump. Juliette sat up in her bed, arms wrapped around her knees, she rocked back and forth, afraid to go back to sleep.  
  
David groaned slightly, shifting. "You stupid little cow." She heard him say softly. "I'll get you for that, and you'll be sorry." He got up and stumbled out of the room, hunched over. Juliette buried her face in her pillow and began to cry. Tears of rage, fear, sadness and happiness flooded down her cheeks. Rage at what David had tried to do... Fear of what his threat might mean... Sadness that her so-called happy life was not a happy as people thought it was... and happiness... but she didn't know why she was happy... she really didn't.  
  
Author's Note: If you would like to see a picture of Juliette, that my friend Jemibub (thanks Jemibub!) did, here is the link:  
  
ALso, I'm sorry for the very bad cliffie... but I've been stuck on this chapter for more than 24 hours... L.B! Gimme the carrots, now! Quick! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

What About The Girl?  
  
By Risty Maskell  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, it's mine.  
  
Summary: It's getting more intriguing...even to me! Read and Review like a good little reader, now, okay?  
  
~*~*~  
  
1995  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was a warm Friday afternoon in Florence. Juliette was up in her room, finishing off a report for Signora Giovanni, her Litriture teacher. Having just finished reading 'When the Wind Blows South', she had to write a book report on the characters and the plot line. She put down her pen with a sigh. Finished at last. She packed her books away just as Alexandra walked into the room, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Juliette asked, smiling. It had been a week since her Uncle had tried to sodomize her, and she still didn't go near him for fear of what he might do to her.  
  
"Mum wants to know if you want to come to the carnival tonight?" Alex said, opening the closet. "C'mon, it could be fun." She searched through her clothes until she found the jeans she was looking for. She opened a drawer and found a short sleeved blouse and then went searching for her sandals.  
  
Juliette sighed. Carnival. Italian Carnivals were always fun, her father had said. They were loud, had plenty to see and do and everyone was friendly. She nodded. "Sure. Why not? It'll be fun." She opened her own closet and got out a pair of good jeans, a yellow T-shirt and white bouse, then got her own boots out of the bottom of the closet. "I bags shower first!" She said, grinning wickedly. Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"Beat me to it! I'll get you next time!" She said, grinning. "Can I read you're book report?"  
  
"Go for it. Boring as anything, but it will do." Juliette gathered her clothing and went to the bathroom, having a quick shower and freshening up before changing into her clothes for going out. She came back to the room and Alex was still reading the book report.  
  
"You call this boring?" She asked as her cousin walked in. "Geez, this is more interesting that the book itself." Juliette laughed.  
  
"Mindless drabble, really." She said. "Better hurry while the bathroom is free." Alex got up and raced to the bathroom, taking her clothes with her. Juliette put her book report away and walked down the stairs. Katrina was helping Renee put on her shoes and tying the laces for the little girl.  
  
"Hey, Juliette." She said, looking up. "Glad you decided to come. You haven't been to one of these Carnivals yet, have you?"  
  
"No." Juliette said. "But dad talked about a whole lot, saying they were so much fun." Katrina laughed.  
  
"He went only for the pleasure of your mothers company." She chuckled. "She would laugh so much and to him, I suppose it was the most beautiful sight ever." Juliette smiled and looked in her wallet. She counted how much money she had and smiled.  
  
"Well, when are we going? I'm getting impatient!" She joked and went into the living room, where Timothy was watching a movie on the television. He looked up when she entered and grinned.  
  
"Have you seen this movie? It's kind of strange." She looked at the TV. It was an American movie with Itlaian subtitles. She laughed and shook her head.  
  
"No, I've never seen it. But you would think they would cast Italian voice- over."  
  
Tim grinned. "I like American films. They're funny. Italian films are usually documentry-type thigns that don't make sense."  
  
Juliette nodded. "I'm with you on that one. Come on, let's go. The Carnival will be starting soon." Tim switched off the TV and got up. They both went into the hall where Katrina, Alex and Renee were waiting.  
  
"Where's dad?" Tim asked.  
  
"He'll be waiting for us down there. He had to work a little late today." Katrina replied and JUliette let out a sigh of quick relief.  
  
~  
  
Dr Fell could hear the makings of the Carnival outside. It seemed to be popular this Friday afternoon. He wouldn't be attending though. He had a little matter to clear up with a "friend" first. He put on his hat and walked out of his small, but elegant, apartment and locked the door, exiting onto the street. He walked in the opposite direction of the Carnival and toward a small marketplace. Upon arriving at a small shop that sold bronze goods, he tapped the bell patiently. The proprieter came through the curtain. Seeing Dr Fell, he smilled an oily, toothy grin.  
  
"Ahh, Dott Fell! Che cosa posso fare oggi per voi?"  
  
"Ciao Jabez. Potete dirmi dove posso trovare Walen." Dr Fell said coolly. Jabez froze, the smile slipping from his face. He looked frightened. It was almost comical.  
  
Almost.  
  
"Walen è andato ottenere alcune cose dal mercato." Jabez said, nodding toward the outside market.  
  
"Smetta di trovarsi, Jabez. So che è qui. Per favore, trasmettalo fuori. Devo comunicare con lui." Dr Fell smiled pleasently, but there was something in his eyes that Jabez didn't want to cross. He nodded.  
  
"Walen! Siete desiderati giù qui!" There was a slight rustle on the stairs and Walen, a small, wiry man with a face like a rat, walked into the room. He froze when he saw Dr Fell and tried to go back up the stairs  
  
"Buon pomeriggio, Walen." Dr. Fell said, looking calmly at the shaking man. "Dove eravate questa mattina? Avete mancato il vostro appuntamento, ancora."  
  
"I-I ha avuto alcune cose da fare..." Said Walen, looking pasty pale. "Spiacente, Dott Fell."  
  
"Abbastanza tutta la destra, Walen. Ma, vorrei continuare l'appuntamento. Venuto al mio ufficio in mezz'ora, dire?" His eyes gleamed behind the dark glasses he wore. Walen was visibly spooked.  
  
"Si, Dott Fell." Dr Fell smiled pleasently and tipped his hat at the two men before walking out.  
  
~  
  
Juliette and Alex were walking from stall to stall, trying on trinkets, tasting foods and wondering what to buy. They found a stall that sold wines. The old woman who ran the store grinned toothily at them but didn't say anything. Alex put a hand on Juliette's arm and led her away.  
  
"Don't ever talk to that lady, I swear."  
  
"Why not?" Juliette asked.  
  
"She's strange."  
  
"How? I bet people think we're strange."  
  
"Never mind. Come on. Let's go on the 'tour'!"  
  
Juliette grinned. The 'tour' was a little truck pulling a string of trailers for people to ride around on. They paid their money and waited for the truck to start. Alex was looking through the things she'd bought. Things that included jewellery, sun glasses and a few other trinkets. Juliette watched the passers-by blandly, her eyes barely taking in anything. Suddenly her attention was drawn to something walking away from her. The figure wore a white fedora. She hadn't seen her father since she'd had coffee with him. The figure was lost in the crowds and she was left, staring where he disappeared before the truck moved on again.  
  
~  
  
The tour finished and the family met up again near Rigatoni Pizza for dinner. Katrina bought the two younger children their meals and Alex and Juliette bought their own. David was talking avidly to a collegue from work who was eating with them. Juliette ate her salad quickly and smiled at her Aunt.  
  
"Zia Katrina?"  
  
"Si?" Her aunt smiled.  
  
"May I be excused? I haven't finished looking around the carnival and I want to see just a bit more before we go home."  
  
"That's fine. Off you go." Katrina smiled, picking up her pizza and chewing thoughtfully. Juliette smiled, got up and ran off, toward where she'd seen the man in the white fedora. Alex watched her cousin go and grinned.  
  
~  
  
Juliette was looking for the man in the white fedora for a while, before she finally gave up. The man had disappeared, and everyone was dressed in bright colours. She stopped at Side-Show Alley, looking at all the games that you could waste your money on. She sighed and pulled out her wallet to pay one of the people to play a game. She smiled as she got the correct amount of points to win a stuffed toy cat. It looked at her with its button eyes and she sighed again, thinking of her dad. She continued to walk along, looking at all the different games she could play. A hand tapped her hsoulder and she spun around.  
  
David Fordman stood behind her, looking bored and his eyes glinting. "Your Aunt want you to come back now." He said, crossing his arms in front of him. "Come on."  
  
He walked past her and out the other end of Side-Show Alley. She followed him, not getting to close, as she didn't trust him when she was with him alone. Not after he'd tried to molest her. He wasn't paying any attention to her and was just walking along. "Hurry up, Juliette." He said, using her name for the first time. She hurried after him. It was soon after this she realised he was leading her away from the family home. He stopped about fifty feet from the Capponi Library, and waited until she was beside him. He roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her into an alley way, away from the Carnival. He slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming and slapped her.  
  
"Shut up." He said, fiercely. He still had one hand over her mouth and the other hand had grabbed her wrists. Juliette's eyes widened and she tried to scream. She kicked her legs and tried to hurt him, but he had learned and dodged it. He pressed his hand to her mouth and released her wrists so that he could undo his fly. Juliette saw her chance and bit his hand. There was a moment of silence before David screamed and held his hand to the light. There was blood on his hand and he balled it into a fist before punching Juliette in the side of her head. He sat, whimpering in the alley as her head banged against the stone wall. She fell down, almost unconcious. Her eyes opened and she managed to get up, shaking and run out. David followed her but again, her hell connected with his crotch and he fell again, into a foetal position. She got up again and ran for dear life, blood dotting her clothing from her head. She ran, dizzy from loss of blood, to the stairs of the Library and fell, in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, unconcious.  
  
~  
  
Light... light was streaming in and hitting her face. She squinted her eyes before opening them. She was on a couch. Elegant, but simple living arrangements surrounded her. She was covered with a blanket and her vision was partially cut off by a thick white bandage around her head. She blinked slowly, waiting for the vertigo to pass before she sat up.  
  
Where am I?  
  
A figure came through the door behind the couch. She looked at the figure, her vision clearing a little.  
  
"I'm glad to see you awake." Dr Fell said, setting down a tray that held a cup of warmed milk and a piece of buttered toast. "How are you feeling, Juliette?"  
  
"Dizzy." She said, quietly. "Dad... w-what happened?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me." The rasp of his voice sounded threatening to any person but her. She held her head in her right hand and closed her eyes. Slowly, it came back to her and she opened her eyes.  
  
"I don't know." Dr Fell tsked and set the tray down.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" It was not a question. It was a statement.  
  
"Don't lie to you, I know." She said quietly, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her head. "It ... it was Zio David..."  
  
"What did he do to you, Juliette?" His violet eyes were flashing dangerously.  
  
"H-he came to the Side-Show Alley at the Carnival... said he was to take me home...I followed him." She said, squinting her eyes shut. "He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the Alley way down the street..." The throbbing was getting worse. "And then..." She shook her head, not able to say any more. She didn't need to. He was looking out the window with a murderous gaze in his eyes.  
  
"Did he violate you?" Juliette shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. "Did he try to?" She nodded, burying her face in her hands, crying bitterly. He sat next to her and cradled her sobbing form in his arms. Who knew such a psychopath could have a loving side? After about five minutes, Juliette wiped her eyes and sniffled. Hannibal looked at her, his gaze piercing hers. "Has he tried it before?"  
  
She nodded. "Once. About a week ago. I managed to fight him off though." She hung her head. He closed his eyes and hugged her, comforting her as she remembered the terrible ordeal.  
  
"I've stitched your head," He said. "Come back in about two weeks to get them out, all right?"  
  
Juliette nodded and got up, realising she was still in her jeans and the yellow T-shirt she'd gone to the carnival in. She closed her eyes a minute and opened them, looking at her father. "How long are you staying in Florence?"  
  
"I'll stay until those stitches come out. Now, it's best that you get home. Tell them the truth."  
  
"Okay..." She said, squinting again. "I love you Dad." She hugged him. "Thank you."  
  
He hugged her back. "It's all right. Now, off you go. I have some plans to take care of." Juliette picked up her white shirt and put on her boots before kissing her fathers cheek. She walked out and Hannibal Lecter, M.D sat down at the table to write down the main course for his dinner that night.  
  
Minestra fatta di David. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

What About The Girl?  
  
By Risty Maskell  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, it's mine.  
  
Summary: It's getting more intriguing...even to me! Read and Review like a good little reader, now, okay?  
  
~*~*~  
  
1995  
  
~*~*~  
  
Juliette stumbled along the road, blinked slowly as she got nearer to her home. She opened the door, one hand on her head and squinting in the dim light.  
  
"Zia Katrina? Alex? Tim? Renee?" She asked, her eyes adjusting slowly.  
  
"They're not here." Came a voice from the stairs. "They're looking for you."  
  
Juliette stiffened as her Uncle got up and came forward into the light, a leer on his face that said everything he wanted.  
  
~  
  
Dr Fell watched his daughter walk out of the apartment and toward her home. He sighed, picking up and folding the blanket that had covered her while she had been sleeping. He took the now-empty tray back to the small kitchen and placed it on the sink. He came into the Living room again and saw something glint in the early morning light. It was Juliette's bracelet. Of course. He'd taken it off her wrist while she slept. He picked it up and followed her. No one would recognise him... well, no one except Katrina. He looked ahead. Juliette was walking slowly. He kept about fifty yards behind her, so it wouldn't look like he was following her. None of the early rising tourists and marketeers took notice of him.  
  
Juliette opened the door and he saw her freeze. His gaze hardened. He kept his pace the same, but watched the door very intently. Suddenly, Juliette was pulled roughly into the room and the door slammed. Dr Fell knew it was David. He walked a little quicker to the house, going around the side to the other door he knew was there.  
  
~  
  
"Zio David!" Juliette said, frightened. "Don't! You're hurting me!"  
  
"Shut up you little bitch!" David said, his eyes like fire. "You won't get away from me again!" He threw her roughly on the couch and held her down while he roughly pulled down her jeans. Juliette screamed, or at least tried to. David's hand found it's way to her mouth and covered it. "You scream, and I'll kill you!" David hissed. Juliette's eyes widened and she whimpered. Clad in only her shirt and underwear, She was frightened. David had her legs trapped by his knees, so she couldn't kick him. He grinned evilly.  
  
Suddenly a quiet voice broke through the semi-silence that was broken only by David's eager gasps.  
  
"You know, Signor Fordman, you really shouldn't moleste children. People talk, you know." Hannibal Lecter, renowned psychiatrist and Cannibal, lunged at the man, his hands finding their way around David's neck. David was to much in shock to do anything for a few seconds. He gurgled as Hannibal and himself fell onto the floor. Juliette sat up, wide, frightened eyes watching unblinking. She screamed.  
  
Hannibal banged David's head against the hard wooden floor so that the man was dazed. His hand flicked, producing the Harpy from his sleeve. David managed to regain composure and landed a hard punch on Hannibal's jaw. The Harpy flicked out of Hannibal's hand and landed on the floor, to far away for either of the men to reach. Juliette sat on the couch, watching in fear as the two men fought it out physically. David landed another punch and she screamed. "Zio David! Stop! Daddy! Stop, please!"  
  
They didn't listen and kept fighting it out. Vases fell and smashed to the floor the coffee table was upturned with a loud thump and the sounds of punching and slapping could be heard. David aimed a punch to Hannibal's face once more and Hannibal pushed his hands to Davids face, digging his nails into the soft skin around the eyes and cheeks. Blood was drawn and David screamed, forgetting all about the punch he'd aimed and hands went flying to his face. He opened eyes and yelled.  
  
"You son of a fuckin' bitch! I'm goning to fuckin' get you for that!" He screamed and punched Hannibal low in the stomach. The Good Doctor felt the blow as the wind was knocked out of him. He struggled to breathe as David's hands encircled his neck and began to squeeze.  
  
Suddenly, David felt his head being wrenched back by the hair. He yelled and his grip on Hanibal loosened. There was a sharp pain in his leg as Juliette plunged the Harpy into his thigh. Blood flowed freely from the main artery and he glared at her. Juliette screamed at him.  
  
"I HATE YOU ZIO DAVID!" She screamed and her fingernails scratched down his face. He yelled and grabbed at her wrists. She dropped the Harpy and began to struggle in her Uncle's iron grip. "LET ME GO!" She screamed. "LET GO OF ME!" She struggled and kicked and screamed. David was so preoccupied with keeping her still, he didn't see Hannibal pick up the Harpy and scratch a long deep cut down his back. He threw his head back and screamed as the pain penetrated his nervous system and he jolted. Hannibal held the Harpy to David's throat and whispered to him.  
  
"Never harm children for your own fantasies." He whispered. "It might turn out like this again." And with that, the Harpy slid across the soft skin of David Fordman's throat. Hannibal released his grip on the dead man and wiped the blade of the Harpy on David's shirt. Juliette was whimpering and huddled on the floor, her arms encircling her knees.  
  
"Juliette." He said quietly. The girl looked up. "Juliette, it's all right. He won't be able to hurt you any more. I promise."  
  
Juliette sobbed, her tears mingling with blood on her face. She got up and ran to him, sobbing and he caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly. His ears perked up as he heard a noise outside. Footsteps, getting closer. He flicked the Harpy back up his sleeve and looked at Juliette.  
  
"Grab those jeans, and lets go." He said quietly. She nodded, drying her tears on the back of her hand. She realised the importance of not being found at the scene of the crime. She quickly walked into the kitchen, where Hannibal was waiting. She pulled on the jeans, spattered with blood and looked worriedly up at her father. He opened the back door and ushered her outside. She hurried into te alleyway and Hannibal shut the door behind him, with his sleeve over his hand. He took her hand and they quickly and very quietly ran the long way out. They were still close enough to hear Katrina and Alex scream when they discovered David's body in the living room.  
  
~  
  
Before long, police were swarming all over the neighborhood like flies. They knocked on doors, questioning anybody and everybody about the murder. Hannibal and Juliette had gone the long way around, and into another part of the town. A good thing to, for the police were banging down the door to Hannibal's apartment within minutes.  
  
~  
  
The TV coverage of the death was all over the 11 o'clock news that night. CNN found out about it and there were reporters half the world over, asking themselves who would kill a kind, honest man who would never hurt anybody.  
  
~  
  
The airport was crowded. Tourists leaving the country and business people coming from and going to meetings around the world. No one noticed a tall man with a little girl at his side as they headed for Gate 398 to India.  
  
Getting on the plane in First Class, Dr Adonis Fell and the little girl, Carmen, sat down for the roughly 3 hour flight. Carmen fell asleep almost instantly, the day being very exhausting for her. Dr Fell looked at her and smiled slightly. She looked so pretty when she was asleep. He gently lifted her hair to check her stitches. Amazingly, they had not torn during the fight. It was very red from being pulled, but otehrwise she was fine. Dr Fell sat back, his hands folded across his lap and he watched the in-flight movie, not really taking it in.  
  
~  
  
The plane landed in New Dehli with a slight bump. Even the slightest jolt woke Dr Fell as they landed. He looked over at his daughter and saw her reading a magazine. She looked over at him and managed to smile, though he could see her face was etched with lines of worry, questions and doubt. He took her hand and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry, Carmen." He said, quietly. "We'll be there soon." She just nodded and the old lady across from them smiled.  
  
"Where are you from, dearie?" She asked. Carmen didn't speak.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am." Dr Fell said with a sad smile. "My daughter is a mute. She won't talk to any body."  
  
Carmen looked at her lap. How could he lie so easily? But she knew to keep her mouth closed.  
  
The old lady nodded sympatheitcally. "Was she born like that?" She asked. Dr Fell shook his head.  
  
"No. Her mother died in a car accident. Poor Carmen hasn't spoken since that day."  
  
Well, it was partially true. Carmen looked up and stared blankly at the magazine. She flipped idly through the pages, exhaling lightly.  
  
"Carmen? Come on. We have to get off the plane now."  
  
The two got up and bade the old lady farewell before getting off the plane. Dr Fell led the girl toward the outside of the Airport. He hailed a cab and gave directions to a hotel.  
  
~  
  
Carmen sat on the single bed in her room at the hotel and looked at the night dress that her father had just bought her. She fiddled with the hem before getting up and sitting at the table. Her father looked up from the book he'd calmly been reading.  
  
"Dad." She said. "You promised you'd tell me."  
  
Without asking what she was talking about, he put the book down and leant on the table. "Why I do what I do? Quite simple, really. You do understand I cannot stand rude people."  
  
"Yes, Dad." She said, blinking. "But why? I don't understand. I know you killed Zio David because he was ... attacking me... but why the other people? Just because they were rude? It seems a little ... well, suss to me."  
  
Hannibal smiled. "I think it's about time I told you about your aunt Mischa."  
  
"Aunt Mischa? Who is she?"  
  
"She was my sister." As he related the tale of how his sister had been killed, her eyes went wide and she was left horrifed.  
  
"And that's why?"  
  
"Yes. It took me a long time to get over it."  
  
"I won't doubt it."  
  
"You know, you're acting rather mature for your age."  
  
"I have you for a father, what were you expecting?" She said, picking at her index fingernail.  
  
~  
  
Katrina Fordman and her children were taken to one of the neighbors to stay while Forensics went over her house with a fine toothed comb. She was very worried. Juliette had still not come home, and she'd been missing since the Carnival. Her husband was dead and herself and her three children would be in therepy for a long time to come. Valerie, the neighbor they were staying with, came into the room.  
  
"Katrina? La polizia ha un Thomas Bradley sulla stretta. Dice che desidera comunicare con Juliette, ma non è qui, è lei?"  
  
Katrina looked up from chewing her thumbnail. "Thomas Bradley? Era guardiano del Juliette in America. Comunicherò con lui." She got up and took the phone from Valerie.  
  
"Katrina Fordman, comunicherò con Sig. Bradley."  
  
"Si." Said the Officer and pushed a button.  
  
"Juliette?" Thomas' worried voice ran through the phone.  
  
"No. This is her aunt Katrina."  
  
"Katrina, I really need to talk to Juliette."  
  
"She's not here, Mr Bradley. She's been missing since the Carnival the othr night." Katrina said, a lump rising in her throat.  
  
"WHAT?!" He said. "Oh shit..."  
  
"What is it, Mr Bradley?"  
  
"Mrs Fordman, I think Dr Lecter might have Juliette."  
  
Katrina almost laughed bitterly. "What are you talking about? Hannibal Lecter is behind bars."  
  
There was a silence on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Mr Bradley?"  
  
"Mrs Fordman... Juliette never told you her father escaped, did she?"  
  
It took a moment to register. Katrina gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "No... no she didn't."  
  
In answer, his voice yelled down the line. "FUCK!" and the reciever was slammed back into the cradle.  
  
Katrina dropped the phone and sank to the floor, trembling. Hannibal Lecter was free... and he had his daughter.  
  
Author's Note: I know... this chapter probably really sucks ass... Its been giving me hell. As usual, thanks to twistedmind for the carrots... sorry if it didn't turn out for the best. *gives apologetic smile* But that's what you get after your bunny continually runs out on you! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

What About The Girl?  
  
By Risty Maskell  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. If you don't recognise it, it's mine.  
  
Summary: It's getting more intriguing...even to me! Read and Review like a good little reader, now, okay?  
  
~*~*~  
  
1998  
  
~*~*~  
  
There was a knock at the door. Michelle Harlow walked down the stairs of her home quickly and went to open the door. As the door opened, she grinned.  
  
"Hey Judy." She said, opening the door wider. "Come on in."  
  
"Hey Michelle. I just came to say Happy Birthday." Judy said, grinning as she stepped across the threshold of the house.  
  
"But my birthday's not until tomorrow!" Michelle said, laughing as Judy handed her a gift.  
  
"Yeah, but come on! Open it!" Judy grinned. Michelle giggled and opened it, her eyes widening. It was a photo frame with Judy and Michelle, giggling at the camera. 'My Best Friend' was emblazoned across the top.  
  
"Judy!" Michelle said, looking from her friend to the picture frame. "Thank you! This is beautiful!" She hugged Judy and giggled.  
  
"It's just a little something..." Judy said, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to go all mushy on me."  
  
There was the sound of a car pulling into the gravel drive and soon after, Michelle's father came in through the kitchen door.  
  
"Michelle?" He called. Michelle and Judy went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Dad. How was work?"  
  
Leighton Harlow smiled. "It was ... interesting. Hello Judy."  
  
"Hi Dr Harlow." Judy smiled. "Hey Michelle, I've gotta get going. Mum is taking me and Karl to the mall later. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Seventeen, whoop-de-doo!" Michelle said, waving a hand around in the air. Judy laughed and left. Michelle turned to her father. "So, what interesting sightings were in the papers today?"  
  
"Well, there was a rather interesting sighting of me in Egypt yesterday." Dr Harlow said with a small smile. "And one sighting of me in Belgium."  
  
"Belgium? What, they're starting to link you with Dr Evil from Austin Powers? You don't talk like a Fricking idiot." She said, using a Dr Evil voice. Dr Harlow laughed.  
  
"True. Now, what do you say to some dinner out on the town?"  
  
"Haven't we already gone out this week? Martha said was going to come by later with some of her "undeniably delicious" soup later." Michelle said, rolling her eyes and pretending to look sick. "Where would we go?"  
  
"Nacht Heraus. We haven't been there yet, have we?"  
  
Michelle shook her head. "No. From the sounds of it, it's a very nice place."  
  
"Or perhaps we can go somewhere more... special for your birthday."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Where?"  
  
"Shall we say Florence?" His violet eyes twinkled behind his glasses. Michelle smirked.  
  
"Well, you did promise that we would go back there one day... are you sure we won't get caught?"  
  
"Ahh, we won't. Hardly anyone knows us, and your Aunt and cousins moved back to the States about six months after we left."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think it had something to do with assisting the FBI in finding me, saying I had abducted you." Michelle snorted. "I suppose they didn't think we'd ever go back to Florence. Or Italy, for that matter."  
  
"How stupid can you get?" Michelle said, leaning on the bench. "Shall I go and pack?"  
  
"Go on then." He said, smiling.  
  
"How long will we be gone for?"  
  
"A week? Maybe two. I have some pending vacation time." Dr Harlow said, smiling and showing a row of shiny white teeth. Michelle shuddered.  
  
"Don't do that smile, Dad... it kind of freaks me out."  
  
"All right, I won't, just for the birthday girl."  
  
~  
  
Michelle looked over her passport. There was her photo, stating her name was 'Carmen Fell'. She chuckled at the many names she'd used since joining her father. Michelle... Carmen... Georgia... Bree... the list could go on for ages if she really thought about it. She settled back in her seat and watched the lights of Stuttgart get smaller and smaller until they faded away behind. She closed her eyes and began to dream.  
  
~D~R~E~A~M~  
  
Juliette, three years old and as happy as a clown, ran down the stairs of the house and going into the kitchen. Juanita, the maid, was making a cake.  
  
"Is that for me?" Squealed Juliette, jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Juanita laughed.  
  
"It is, young Juli. Would you like a taste?"  
  
"Yes please!" Juliette said, giggling. Juanita picked her up so that she could dip a small finger into the bowl. She grinned and put the finger in her mouth before Juanita put her down. "Mmm! It tastes good!" She said, smiling and showing a row of pearly white teeth, just like her fathers.  
  
"Off you go and get changed, Birthday Girl. Your Daddy will be home soon!" Junaita said, chasing her out of the kitchen. Juliette giggled and went back up to her room to change into her pretty birthday frock.  
  
Soon, a car pulled into the garage and she ran down the stairs once again to greet her father. He laughed, picking her up and twirling her around. "My, you look very pretty today, ma'am." He said, eyues twinkling. "Would you care to dance with me?" She laughed again as he picked her up and danced around the room with her to a silent tune. THen he put her down again just as Juanita called 'Dinner's Ready!'  
  
Normally, Hannibal would have cooked, but Juanita was there to take care of Juliette and to cook her meals while he was at work. He smiled at Juanita as he sat down and Juliette sat next to him.  
  
"Bon appetite." He said, smiling at his daughter. She looked at her plate to find her favourite meal, Chicken Parmesean. She squealed.  
  
"Thank you Daddy! Thank you Juanita!" She said.  
  
~E~N~D~ ~D~R~E~A~M~  
  
Michelle woke up to her father shaking her. "Hmm?"  
  
"We've landed, Carmen." He said, smiling. She smiled and yawned. She picked up her knapsack and blinked slowly. The time change was getting to her already. She walked off the plane, her eyelids drooping. Dr Fell put an arm around her and led her toward the car rental desk.  
  
"Ciao, come posso aiutarlo?" The young woman said, smiling at the tired young girl. She turned her gaze to Dr Fell.  
  
"Possiamo affittare un automobile per due settimane?" He asked, returning the smile.  
  
"Naturalmente. Un automobile di medie dimensioni, signore?"  
  
"Sì per favore." He said, smiling. She handed over a form for him to fill in.  
  
"Prego compilereste questa forma e vi fornirò la chiave, signore."  
  
"Naturalmente." He took his fountain pen and filled in the forms. He smiled at the woman and handed them back. SHe gave them the once over and smiled, handing him the key.  
  
"Verso l'esterno nel garage di parcheggio, sig. Fell."  
  
"Dott Fell." He corrected, smiled.  
  
"Spiacente, Dott Fell." She smiled. He took the key and put a hand on Carmen's elbow and gently steered her toward the parking garage. Carmen yawned.  
  
"Hmmm... where are we staying, Dad?"  
  
"Palazzo Belfiore." He answered, parking in front of the splendid hotel.  
  
"Do you always have to go all out?" She smiled sleepily.  
  
"For you," He said. "Of course. Come on. Let's check in and you can go to bed."  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Carmen woke up to the smell of something cooking. She opened her eyes and sat up. The room of her suite she was in, was large. Perhaps a little smaller than her room at home. She got out of bed and put on her robe. Putting on her glasses, she walked out of her room. There was her father, cooking bacon in the kitchenette. He smiled as she came out of her room.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Juliette." He said, using her real name.  
  
"Thank you, Dad." She smiled. He pointed toward the table. Her eyes widened as she noticed all the presents, sitting on the table top. She turned to her father, eyes narrowed playfully. "I told you not to buy all these things for me!"  
  
"Since when have I taken orders from a seventeen year old daughter of mine?" He said.  
  
"Touche." She grinned.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to open them?" He asked, chuckling. She shook her head, laughing and sat at the table. She picked up the nearest present and undid the bow. She opened the box and her eyes widened when she saw the cream pants suit and blue silk shirt. She play-glared at her father and he chuckled as he brought a plate of bacon and eggs over to the table for her. She opened the next box to discover a pair of beautiful Gucci boots. "Damn it, dad!" She said. "I told you not to go all out!"  
  
"And I said that I don't take orders from seventeen year olds. Now eat your breakfast!"  
  
She chuckled and began to eat the breakfast. After she'd finished she looked at her dad. "You know I had a dream on the plane last night." She said, looking at her new clothes.  
  
"Really?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "What was it about?"  
  
"A flash back, really." She said, blinking slowly. "It was my third birthday. We had chicken parmesean... for dinner... Juanita made it."  
  
"You remember Juanita? Well, I never would have thought." His eyes twinkled. "She left when you were just about to turn four."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If you think I fired her, no. I didn't. Her husband got a transfer to Miami."  
  
"Oh." She looked at another present, opening it. A beautiful coat lay, folded in the tissue paper. "You know, I'm going to hit you in a minute if I open the next one to find an expensive item in it."  
  
"Well, I'll prepare myself." He chuckled. She grinned and opened the next present. Second last. She shook her head as she pulled out a pair of white sandals.  
  
"This really is to much, Dad." She said. She picked up the last box, a small white leather case was inside. She opened it up and gasped when she saw the sapphire earings and necklace on silver chains. "Oh Dad..." She said. "It's beautiful." She put a hand to her mouth and stifled a sob. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thank you."  
  
"You're quite welcome." He said, hugging her back, smiling. "Now, go and get changed. We have a big day agead of us. We have some jobs to do at the University."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to go and see the Dean."  
  
"What for?" She frowned. "Why the Dean of the University here?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking we'd move back here." He said, quietly, watching her. She looked surprised, then happy, then ecstatic.  
  
"Really?" She asked, hugging him again. "Oh my gosh! Thanks Dad!"  
  
He laughed. "Well, go on! Go and have a shower!"  
  
She gathered her clothes and went into the bathroom. She emerged later, dressed in the pants suit, shirt coat and jewellery and the Gucci boots. Dr Fell had changed into a crisp white linen suit and the white fedora that Juliette had seen him in so long ago.  
  
~  
  
"Sig. Babageallo? Dott Fell e la sua figlia, Carmen sono qui." The secretary said through the intercom.  
  
"Trasmettali dentro." The Dean said, putting his paperwork neatly in a pile on his desk. A tall man in a white linen suit and his daughter walked in. "Ahh, Dott Fell. Un piacere venirli a contatto."  
  
"Un piacere venirli a contatto, sig. Babageallo. Ciò è la mia figlia, Carmen." Dr Fell said, smiling and shaking the mans hand. The Dean offered a hand to Carmen to shake, which she accepted.  
  
"Per favore, siedasi giù." The Dean said, smiling. "Ora, come posso aiutarlo?"  
  
"Vorrei iscrivere la mia figlia a questa università." He answered. Carmen looked at him, mildly surprised. The Dean smiled.  
  
"Sono sicuro che possiamo organizzare quello. Che corsi gradite fare, Carmen?"  
  
"Bene, sono stato sempre un ventilatore di Litriture." She said, gazing at her hands. "Ed Arte. Amo l'arte."  
  
"Bene, qui sono alcuni opuscoli sulle arti e sul Litriture che abbiamo qui." He said, handing some of the brochures over. "Sono sicuro che avrete un posto in uno. Una scelta fine, forza che aggiungo."  
  
Dr Fell's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. The man sounded a lot like Fredrick Chilton. He smiled pleasently as the interview continued.  
  
~  
  
The interview went as well as could be expected. Dr Fell took Carmen shopping after in to get his mind off the Dean. He smiled as Carmen showed him the simple trinkets she liked and laughed when she tried on a funny hat. Yes, life was content at the moment. He put an arm around her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Shall we go to the opera?" Her eyes widened again.  
  
"Okay, you are definately spoiling me to much!" She said, frowning at him.  
  
"Not at all my dear. Come. Let's go to Anche Usura. I'm sure they have a lovely dress just for you."  
  
Carmen tried to pull away, half-heartedly. She knew that once her father's mind was made up, it took almost anything to make him change it.She followed him into the shop and obliged to try on some dresses.  
  
~  
  
The came back to the hotel almost a hour and a half later, with a righ royal blue dress that matched her earrings and necklace. They had also bought silver high-heeled shoes and elbow length white gloves. Carmen insisted that she use her own money to get her hair done for the occasion.  
  
She went to the boutique in the hotel and a lady named Jasmine, a woman no older than twenty-two, with short blonde hair and an infectious smile, came over to her.  
  
"Italian or English?" She asked in an american accent.  
  
"I like to speak in English." She said, smiling. "But I am fluent in Italian."  
  
"Oh thank you! I've been dying for someone to chatter to in English." Giggled Jasmine. Carmen laughed. "Do you have any idea how weird it gets when you're American, and have to chatter in Italian all day?"  
  
"Yes." She replied, eyes twinkling behind the frames of her glasses.  
  
They chattered on about makeup, hair, clothes, everything. By the time they'd finished Carmen's hair, they had thought of nothing else to talk about. Carmen paid for her hair and smiled at Jas.  
  
"It was nice to meet you, Jassy. Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe." She smiled. "Enjoy the Opera!"  
  
"I will! Bye!" She walked off, her hair sleek and pretty.  
  
~  
  
Later that night, as she got dressed for the Opera, Carmen picked up the photo of her mother that she took everywhere. She sighed. She was so beautiful. If only she were alive today... She shook her had and walked into the living room. Dr Fell looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello Carmen. You look just like your mother." He said, pausing when he said 'mother'.  
  
They went outside and drove to the Opera in silence.  
  
Author's note: Yep... its a filler chapter, but I reckon kinda cute...in a way... again, thanks to twistedmind for her input, for feeding bunnykins and for being there for me. Lol. Anyways, yep, Juliette/Carmen/Michelle now has glasses. She's sorta based on me... at least I think... damn wish my dad bought me pretty clothes and expensive shoes and jewellery. *harrumphs* Oh well, can't have it all, I guess. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

What About The Girl  
  
By Risty  
  
Disclaimer: Ehrm. I have no money, and even if I did own these characters I wouldn't make money off them. I'd use them for my own private enjoyment. *shifty eyes*  
  
Summary: another 'if-Hannibal-had-a-daughter' fic. I got 28 reviews, so it must be good.*shifty eyes*  
  
~*~*~  
  
She looked so much like her mother. Almost an adult and she acted so much like her mother. He thought, smiling slightly as he watched his daughter. She must have felt him looking at her, because she turned and inclined her head slightly as if to ask what was wrong. He smiled and shook his head. She turned back to the direction of the stage. She sighed and continued to watch the performance. He dove back into the depths of his memory palace and sifted through his images of Juliette growing up. He sorted the images into 'pleasant' and 'unpleasant' memories. There was a memory of her just after they had moved to Stuttgart. She was wearing a pair of baggy denim overalls, and she was riding a beautiful chestnut thoroughbred filly. She looked like a real country girl, so different to the young woman who sat next to him now. He put that image into 'Pleasant'. As he sorted through the images, slowly, he felt someone shake his shoulder slightly. He opened his eyes and saw her greenish-violet eyes boring into his.  
  
"Daddy, the performance is over." She said quietly, smiling. He smiled. Getting up, he linked arms with her and they walked back to the car.  
  
As they walked into the Motel, neither of them saw the shadowy figure of Jasmine retreat into a doorway.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, in America, A sinister plot was being formed.  
  
"Cordell!" Came a raspy voice from a large bedroom. "Cordell! Bring me Lecter's file!"  
  
Cordell Doemling sighed and got up from his seat just outside the room. He threw the magazine he was reading on his chair and went to the filing cabinet. Flipping through the 'L's' he murmured to himself. "Lampar, Leahi, Lecter. Lecter, Hannibal." He pulled out the manila folder and checked its contents before walking back to the room.  
  
"Cordell!" Came a very irritated voice. "Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"Yes sir, I did. I was looking for the file!" Cordell said, entering the darkened room. The rhythm of the respirator that levelled Mason Verger's breathing wheezed every few moments as Cordell drew nearer to the bed. Mason's one good eye looked at him, unblinking. His disfigured face looked grotesque in the dim light.  
  
"Turn up the light, Cordell, and put the file on the overhead." Mason ordered, his lipless mouth having difficulty forming the words. Cordell followed the orders and then turned the lights down again so viewing the projector would be easier. Mason used his good, spider-like hand to focus the projector so he could read the enlarged print. A picture of Hannibal Lecter stared down at him, the violet eyes seemed alive, but this did not scare Mason. He hissed and sighed along with his respirator and clicked to the next page. His one eye widened as a picture of a girl came onto the screen. "Lecter's daughter. hmmm?" He said, almost whispering to himself. His ruthless mind began forming a plan. "Cordell!" He called. The man came into the room again, wiping the exasperated look off his face.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Get Mauricio Deviali on the phone! Tell him it is important."  
  
"Sir, it's three am in Italy right now! I'm sure Signor Deviali wouldn't appreciate being woken up so early!" Cordell exclaimed.  
  
"Are you arguing with me, Cordell?" Mason's raspy voice was laced with accusation. Cordell realised he'd gone to far.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good, because if you are."  
  
"I'm not sir. I was just pointing out-"  
  
"Well point out to someone who cares, Cordell, and get Mauricio on the phone."  
  
"Yes sir." Cordell flipped through the extensive phone listings until he found Signor Deviali's phone number. He dialled the number and set the microphone closer to Mason's face. Then he left the room.  
  
The phone rang ten times before a sleep-filled, disgruntled voice answered. "Si?"  
  
"Mauricio? Wake up and get a pen and paper!" Mason said.  
  
"Signor Verger?" Mauricio said in halting English. "What is going on?"  
  
"Just get that pen and paper and I'll tell you!" There was a rustling on the other end of the line.  
  
"Si. I have the pen and the paper, Signor." Mauricio said.  
  
"Alright then." Mason said. "I know from sources that Hannibal Lecter is in Florence, Italy. Probably under the name of Dr Adonis Fell."  
  
"Si? What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"It seems he has a daughter. And she is the key to my plan." Carefully he laid out his most recent plan to capture the good doctor.  
  
Far away, in her apartment in Florence, Jasmine smiled in her sleep.  
  
~  
  
The next day, after the opera, Carmen Fell woke up luxuriously late and lay in bed for a minute, thinking about her father and how he was the best dad she'd ever known. Hearing no sounds of life in the apartment, she got up, yawning slightly as she cleaned a smudge off her glasses. No one was in the main living area, and she walked to her father's room and opened the door. The bed was empty, freshly made. She turned again and went into the living area. This time, she noticed an envelope on the coffee table, next to a picture of her mother. She walked over and picked up the envelope and opened it.  
  
'Juliette,  
  
Have just gone to the market for a few things. I thought you might like this picture of your mother; you looked so much like her last night. I hope you slept well. You looked so peaceful; I didn't have the heart to wake you. I'll be back at around 1.00pm, and we'll go out to lunch.  
  
Ta-ta,  
  
Dad.'  
  
Carmen smiled and set down the letter before retreating back to her room. There, she picked out a purple shirt and a pair of green denim jeans. Picking up her hairbrush and underwear, she went to the bathroom and had a shower. As she doused her long black hair in water, she ran the brush through it and soaped it up with shampoo. She rinsed thoroughly and began to lather conditioner into her hair until it was slick. She ran the brush through it and then rinsed after it had set. Turning off the taps and wrapping a towel around herself, she got out of the shower and got dressed. Tying her hair into a long braid, she went back out to the living room and sat on the couch, picked up the photo and looked at it.  
  
The woman in it was beautiful. A professional photograph, it showed Angela in a beautiful evening gown that looked almost identical to the one that Carmen had worn the night before. She sighed, hugging the photograph to her chest as she closed her eyes and thought about what her mother would be like if she was alive today.  
  
~  
  
The plan was simple. Meet with the contact, get the information, nab the girl, take her the airport where Verger's goons would take her to Mason, and get paid a handsome sum of money for his trouble.  
  
Mauricio Deviali grinned to himself. He could always tell his wife that he won some sort of lottery. She was so greedy for money she would believe him in an instant. He could quit his job as a Detective, move to another country; maybe Fiji. He looked at his watch. The contact was late. Why did they always have to be late?  
  
Suddenly a figure sat down across from him in the booth.  
  
"Signor Deviali?" The figure said. A woman's voice. Deviali groaned inwardly, but held out a hand.  
  
"Si, I am Mauricio Deviali. Are you my contact?"  
  
"Jasmine Brewer. I have information you need on Hannibal Lecter." Mason Verger had contacted her that morning. She took his hand and shook it firmly. Deviali looked over his sunglasses at the blonde woman. Some would probably label her as 'perky', if it weren't for a foreign look in her eye. A look that calmly said: 'No Nonsense'.  
  
"You have my information. I have your money." Deviali said, holding up a briefcase of cash. Jasmine made a reach for it but Deviali pulled it back. "Uh-uh. First, you give me the information."  
  
Jasmine sighed and took off her own sunshades. "All right. I believe that Hannibal Lecter is hiding under the name of 'Dr Adonis Fell'. He and his daughter, Carmen, are living in the Palazzo Belfiore. Suite 287. On the eighth floor." She looked up at him. "I know for a fact that Dr Fell went out this morning and the girl should be alone."  
  
Mauricio wrote all the information down. "Is that all?" He asked, chewing on the end of his pencil. Jasmine nodded. Mauricio handed over the briefcase. He got up and stuck out a hand. "Good doing Business with you." He said, and walked away toward the Palazzo Belfiore to complete his task.  
  
~  
  
Mauricio Deviali walked into the Palazzo Belfiore with an air of confidence. He tipped his hat and winked at the girl at the front desk who giggled and blushed. Deviali made his way to the elevator and pressed the button for the eighth floor. The elevator was empty, except for him, and he wiled away the time by humming a little tune to himself. The doors slid open on the eighth floor and he followed the directions to find suite 287. Raising his fist, he knocked abruptly three times.  
  
~  
  
Carmen was jerked from her doze by a loud knock on the door. Her first thought was that she hadn't ordered room service. Realising that she was still holding the photograph, she put it down on the table and went to answer the door. She opened the door to find a tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes, leaning against the doorframe. He smiled.  
  
"Hello." He said. "You must be Juliette."  
  
He lunged at her. His strong arms wrapped around her waist as he football- tackled her to the ground. She struggled gamely, much stronger than he'd imagined for a seventeen year old girl. He managed to get the upper hand and pulled the struggling girl to her feet. He grinned wickedly, pulling out a small but wicked looking blade. He didn't notice until it was to late when her foot connected directly with his crotch.  
  
He fell like a ton of bricks, as men usually do when they were hit in the manly area. Curling up into a foetal position, he whimpered. She quickly picked up the blade and threw it out the open window.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, fiercely. "What do you want with me?"  
  
The man could only groan. He was regaining his strength - fast. Even Carmen could see that. She turned her back on him and walked quickly to the couch where she'd been sitting before. She dug around in the pillows for a moment and her fingers closed around the bone handle of a wickedly sharp knife. Her father's Harpy. She was about to turn around and face the intruder again when her body was slammed to the ground. The Harpy flew from her fingers and skittered along the tiled floor. There was a crash and she managed to raise her head enough to see the photo of her mother crash to the ground and shatter.  
  
The intruder landed on her legs and tried to stop her struggling. "You won't get away that easily." He said, grunting. She looked at him.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He must have seen something in her face because his grip loosened on her legs and she managed to kick him severely in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. He fell back and clutched his chest. She crawled away enough and picked up a large shard of glass from the photo frame. "Try and get away from this." She said and plunged the glass in the soft flesh of his thigh. His scream was cut short from the lack of air in his winded chest. He made a wild grab for her as she wrenched the glass out and stabbed him in the chest about an inch below his heart. The wound in his leg and cut his femoral artery and he was losing bloody fast. She watched as he paled slowly and his struggling stopped, before she plunged the now bloody glass into his heart.  
  
~  
  
Dr Fell entered the Palazzo Belfiore at five minutes to one, not one to break appointments. He took the elevator up to the eighth floor and pulled out his key. Opening the door to his suite, he was met by an ever-expanding pool of blood from a cooling corpse, and a figure curled up on the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees. His violet eyes calmly surveyed the situation and he stepped around the body with the grace of a dancer.  
  
"Juliette?" He asked, and his daughter looked up, her eyes bright with unshed tears. He sat on the couch next to her and pulled her into a hug. "What happened?"  
  
Quietly, she filled him in on what had happened that morning. The intruder, the fight, the kill. Surprisingly, she didn't seem perplexed that she had killed another human being. He told her to go and change her clothes while he took care of the body. She obeyed, getting up and going to her room while Dr Fell looked at the body before searching through his jacket. Upon finding his badge and identification, he looked at the man once more.  
  
"So Signor Deviali, we meet for the first time. Obviously it will be our last meeting." He said, beginning to clean up the mess. Luckily, the floor was tiled, and cleaning wasn't such a big issue. But what to do with the body? Dr Fell looked at it and thought quickly.  
  
The next morning, the Palazzo Belfiore cleaning staff found the successful suicide attempt of Mauricio Deviali.  
  
~  
  
Within a period of a week, Dr Fell and his daughter, Carmen, were no longer in the country. As soon as their new passports had arrived, Connor Logan and his daughter, Taylor, were on the first plane to Australia. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

What About The Girl  
  
By Risty  
  
Disclaimer: Ehrm. I have no money, and even if I did own these characters I wouldn't make money off them. I'd use them for my own private enjoyment. *shifty eyes*  
  
Summary: another 'if-Hannibal-had-a-daughter' fic. I got 31 reviews, so it must be good.*shifty eyes*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Taylor Logan flipped through the magazine, her eyes surveying the skinny blonde models with boredom. She shifted into a more comfortable position in her seat and watched the landscape go by at a very fast pace. She wondered where her father was. He hadn't been in the Sleeper Car for the past hour. But she wasn't worried. She closed her eyes and let the gentle rumbling of the train soothe her. It'd been a week since they had fled from Italy. No one knew of the kill of the corrupt cop at the Palazzo Belfiore. Everyone thought it was a successful suicide attempt.  
  
Now. Now Taylor and her father were on their way to Ingham, North Queensland in Australia. It was a small, mostly Italian community that wasn't far from Townsville or Cairns. It wasn't very far from the beach either. In summer, Taylor could have a choice of four beaches: Forrest Beach, Lucinda, Dungeness or Taylor's Beach. She snorted. She probably wouldn't hear the end of it with her name being Taylor.  
  
The door slid open and her father, Connor Logan, stepped into the Sleeper Car. He smiled at her and sat on the bunk. "Good morning, Sleepy-head." He said, with a chuckle. Taylor smiled.  
  
"Morning. Where did you go?"  
  
"I went to the beverage car. I got you a sandwich." He passed off a ham and cheese toasted sandwich and a coffee. She took it and began to eat, looking out the window of the Overlander.  
  
"I hope this town is a nice place..." She said, swallowing. Her father nodded.  
  
"It is, I lived her for a while before I met your mother. It rains alot and can get rather hot, but it's a nice town."  
  
She nodded as the bell made a sound and a voice filtered through the speakers.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now entering Ingham Station. For those of you who are leaving us here, please remember to take all your personal belongings with you. Thank you."  
  
~^~  
  
After getting off the train and catching a cab to the house that Connor Logan had in his possesion for quite some time, Taylor found it already furnished with everyday things. Her room, she discovered, had a pretty bed with purple and black doona cover, cutains and pillows. She smiled and set her clothes down before beginning to unpack. She hung up her dresses, blouses and a few good shirts before folding her jeans, sweatshirts and T- shirts and putting them neatly into drawers. Then she explored the house.  
  
It was what one would call an old 'Queenslander' with bright, airy rooms, an open wrap-around porch and a big kitchen. Taylor was instantly in love with it. She went down the stairs to check out the situation of the garden. The grass was mowed and the gardens were immaculet. Taylor didn't have to wonder why, because an elderly Italian man can bustling out from the shed, with a wheelbarrow. He saw Taylor and smiled.  
  
"Ciao, siete sig.na Taylor?"  
  
"Appena Taylor. Chi sono voi?"  
  
"Sono il giardiniere, Samson." Samson said. "Ho visto l'automobile tirare su."  
  
"Potete parlare inglese?" Taylor asked.  
  
"Si. I can very well, but I preferr to use my own tongue." Samson smiled. "Are you Mr. Logan's daughter?"  
  
"Yeah. Did he tell you about me?"  
  
"We converse through letters. I have been the gardener of this house since 1974."  
  
"Twenty-four years?" Taylor asked in amazement.  
  
"Si. Angelica has been here since 1979, but she only comes in once a week."  
  
"Angelica?"  
  
"Ahh, the maid. A very nice woman. Not as old as me though." He chuckled, leaning on his shovel. "I am very old."  
  
"No way!" Taylor said, laughing. "You're young and chipper!" Samson laughed and looked up at the porch.  
  
"Bonjourno Signor Logan!" He said, waving. Mr Logan waved back and smiled, nodding his head. Samson looked back at Taylor. "Well, Taylor. I'd better get this gardening done. I was going to plant some more tomatoes." He looked up at the sky. "We're going to get a storm tonight! I guarantee it!."  
  
Taylor smiled. "Well, I'll see you later, Samson. 'Bye!" She waved and continued to explore the garden. When she came to the low brick wall, she saw two girls leaning against it, looking up at the house. She frowned and crept forward, quietly.  
  
"From what my mum says, no one has lived there since 1979. But a gardener keeps the yard looking tidy and a maid comes once a week to dust and stuff." Said the first, a girl with turtle-shell shaped glasses, bright green eyes and light brown hair. "But according to Brian, there's a couple of people living there now. Moved in this morning, I think."  
  
"That's cool." Said the other girl. "Did he say who?" She flicked her black hair over her shoulder and looked at her friend, her eyes and intense blue.  
  
"Yeah, some girl and her dad." The green-eyed one said. "Wonder when we'll meet them?"  
  
"You can meet me right now." Taylor said, coming out from behind the tree. The girls visibly jumped and turned to her.  
  
"Shit!" Said the green-eyed one. "You scared us!"  
  
"Sorry." Taylor grinned apologetically. "I just heard you talking and couldn't resist."  
  
"It's okay." Said the blue eyed one. "What's your name?"  
  
"Taylor Logan. We just moved in this morning, who are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm Alara Beaumont." Said the green-eyed one.  
  
"And I'm Laura Correster." Said the blue-eyed one. "Nice to meet you."  
  
They shook hands and began talking.  
  
"So, where'd you move from?" Laura wanted to know.  
  
"Stuttgart, Germany." Taylor said, sighing.  
  
"You don't sound German." Alara said, grinning.  
  
"Because I originally came from Kansas with a little dog named Toto." Taylor quipped, sending the other two into giggles. "Nah, I came from Napa, California."  
  
"Wow... that's like, the west coast, isn't it?" Alara asked.  
  
"Geography was never her strong point." Laura said, earning a whack on the arm. "Ow!"  
  
"Shut up, Laura." Alara said, hopping off the wall. "We'd better get going. It's gonna start pouring down soon."  
  
Taylor looked up at the sky. It was still a pristine blue. "But there isn't a cloud in the sky."  
  
"Yeah, but you can feel it in the air." Laura said, closing her eyes. "If you've lived here all your life, like me and Alara, you'd recognise the warnings."  
  
"Hey Taylor, I'm having a sleep over on Saturday night, do you wanna come?" Alara asked. Taylor thought about it.  
  
"I'll have to ask my dad. Meet me here tomorrow, if it isn't raining. I'll tell you then."  
  
"Okay." Alara smiled. "See you tomorrow then!"  
  
"Bye!" Said Taylor. Already, she could see dark clouds rolling in from the North. "See you!"  
  
As the other two girls ran home, Taylor ran up the stairs and inside. Samson was wheeling the barrow back into the shed as quickly as he could. He shut the door and came up the stairs, to the kitchen, where Mr Logan had made him a cup of tea.  
  
"Still take milk and sugar, Samson?" He asked.  
  
"Si, Signor Logan." He said with a smile. Taylor went to her room and sat on her bed, looking out the window as the first heavy drops of water splashed down from the dark grey sky. She thought about the two girls she'd met that day and smiled.  
  
~^~  
  
Later that evening, when Samson had gone home, Taylor and her father were enjoying a meal of ham and salad, as it was all that was in the house at that time.  
  
"We'll go shopping tomorrow." Her father said.  
  
"Dad, I've been invited to a sleep over on Saturday night by two local girls, is it okay if I go?"  
  
"Of course. I saw you talking with those two girls today. Are they nice?" He asked, pleased that she was already making friends.  
  
"Yes, they both are. I told them to come back tomorrow so they could get my answer, because I don't know the phone number here yet."  
  
"Fair enough. Now, you'd better go and have a shower. It's getting a little late."  
  
"All right. Good night Dad."  
  
"Good night, Juliette."  
  
~^~  
  
The next morning, thought still grey and dreary, it had stopped raining, but promising more on the way. Taylor woke up in her bed, her reading lamp still on and her book on the floor. She shook her head and turned off the lamp. She got out of bed and went to her drawers to find a pair jeans, a T- shirt and some underwear. Then she went to her bathroom, had a quick shower, and went to the kitchen for some breakfast.  
  
After wolfing down a glass of milk and two pieces of slightly burned toast and peanut butter, she went back to her room to put on some shoes. The thick carpet quietened her footsteps and she went down to the garage, under the house to explore there. She hadn't had time the day before.  
  
She turned on the light and squinted at the sudden brightness. There was a beautiful white cadillac convertible from the around the 1960's, fully restored. Taylor looked at it, what a beauty.  
  
"Admiring my car, are you?" A gruff voice said, making her jump. She turned around and saw a man coming toward her.  
  
"I-I was only having a look."  
  
"Who are yer and what are ya doin' here?" He asked, his voice gravelly from to many cigarettes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She challenged, looking up at him, he wore a pair of ratty old jeans and a faded flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had untidy dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He wouldn't have been older than about 35.  
  
"I live here." He said, glaring.  
  
"No you don't!" She said indignantly. "I live here. With my father."  
  
"Oh yeah? Who's you're father?"  
  
"Connor Logan."  
  
The man froze. "C-Connor Logan?" He asked, paling. "Shit!" He backed away from her, looking like he'd seen the ghost of Christmas past, and ran out of the garage door. Taylor was confused. Why was the man scared of her father.  
  
*Well, duh stupid, anyone would be scared if they new your father was a renowned serial killer.*  
  
Still, he was under the identity of Connor Logan, so what was so scary about him? She decided to ask her father later. Or better yet, ask Samson when he arrived.  
  
Sure enough, about an hour later, Samson arrived in his old Pick-up truck, ready for a day of gardening. Taylor went out to see him.  
  
"Samson?"  
  
"Si?" The old man looked over his shoulder. "Good morning, Taylor."  
  
"Good morning." She smiled. "Is it okay if I call you Sam?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay... Sam, who is that man who lives in garage?"  
  
Samson smiled slightly. "You mean Ricardo? You've met him, have you?"  
  
"Ricardo? He owns that beautiful car?"  
  
"No. Ricardo does not own it. You're father does. Ricardo found it there one day and says it's his. But he never found the keys, because you're father has them with him somewhere. So Ricardo just loved looking at it, and he polishes it up every week. He looks after it very well."  
  
"You mean he wass just snooping around and claimed the car for himself."  
  
"Basically."  
  
"Why is he afraid of Dad?"  
  
"Ahh, he got into a spot of trouble with your father when he was here, back in 1978. Tried to take the car out, he did, and your father wasn't to pleased. When Signor Logan left, taking the keys with him, I gave Ricardo the job of polishing the car once a week. I told him if he tried to take the car, I would tell your father and that would put him right off the idea."  
  
Taylor laughed.  
  
"Hey Taylor!" Laura's voice called out. "What's your answer?"  
  
Taylor turned and saw Alara and Laura running up the drive. "My dad said yes!"  
  
"Brilliant! Don't worry, 'kay? We're getting my big brother, Brian, to pick you all up in the station wagon." said Alara.  
  
"All?"  
  
"Yeah." Alara replied. "You'll be able to meet the other girls. Josephine, Lauren, Amy, Amanda, Amy, Daniella, Chantelle, Jessica, Stephanie, Rachael, Corrine and Katie."  
  
"Wait... two Amy's?"  
  
"Yeah, Amy Rae and Amy Leotta."  
  
"Oh... right. That's kinda of a lot of girls, isn't it? To pick up in one station wagon, I mean."  
  
"Oh, Both Amy's, Daniella, Jessica, Katie and Amanda are getting dropped off by Jessica's mum." Laura said, grinning. "And Corrine and Josephine are getting dropped off by their mum."  
  
"Cool." Taylor said, grinning. "What do I need to bring?"  
  
"PJ's, toothbrush and yourself." Alara said. "We've gotta heaps of sleeping bags and blankets and stuff, so you don't need to worry."  
  
"Okay then." Taylor said with a wider grin.  
  
"Taylor! I'm going down town, do you want to come?" Mr Logan called out.  
  
"I'm coming!" She called. "I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow evening, then?"  
  
"Sure!" Laura said.  
  
"Bye!" Alara said and Taylor ran into the garage to the car.  
  
A/N: No, do not get any ideas that I'm ripping off Sam the Gardener from LOTR... it just came out like that. 


End file.
